Come back 2 me
by Sherry Ai
Summary: Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah dua sahabat kecil yang terpisah. Sekarang mereka sudah remaja dan saling mencari satu sama lain. Akankah mereka bisa bertemu lagi?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : _**_Masashi Kisimoto_

_**Story : **Sherry ai  
_

**_Genre :_**_ Friendship, Romance, School Life_

**_Rated : _**_T_

**_Pair : _**_SasuSaku_

**_Notes_**_ : Ceritanya seseorang dengan rambut pink itu sangat langka ditemui_

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di SMA Harapan Bangsa Konoha, sebuah sekolah elit dengan berbagai fasilitas terbaik dan terlengkap dibanding sekolah-sekolah yang lain. Pagi itu seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah berlari-lari kecil menaiki anak tangga, peluh bercucuranpun tak dihiraukannya, nampaknya dia tengah memburu waktu.

"Aduh, masih ada tiga tingkat lagi". Keluhnya, hatinya berdebar-debar, dia takut terlambat dihari pertama sekolahnya. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari Suna, baginya kesan pertama sungguh penting, kalau dia terlambat kesekolah apa pandangan teman-temannya nanti. Namun apa daya, walaupun dia sudah berusaha berlari secepat mungkin, faktanya dia tetap terlambat.

Dengan langkah cepat dia sampai juga ditingkat teratas bangunan sekolah ini, sekolahan ini mempunyai lima lantai, dimana disetiap lantai mempunyai kantor masing-masing, hanya kantor kepala sekolahlah yang ruangannya berada dilantai dasar. Dilantai kelima adalah bangunan khusu untuk murid kelas satu, yang mana jumlah kelasnya ada 15 ruangan, sedangkan dilantai keempat khusus untuk murid-murid kelas dua, dan jumlah ruangan kelasnya ada 18, dilantai ketiga khusus untuk murid kelas tiga, dan jumlah ruangan kelasnya juga ada 18. Disetiap lantai mempunyai kantin, laboratorium, uks, perpustakaan, dan toilet masing-masing. Sedangkan dilantai kedua adalah bangunan khusus untuk kegiatan ekstra kurikuler para siswa, dan dilantai pertama atau lantai dasar adalah kantor utama para guru dan karyawan. Sepintas dari luar bangunan sekolah ini tidak mirip sekolah, melainkan hotel berbintang.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!" Terdengar suara berat dari dalam

Dengan hati-hati dibukanya pintu ruangan tersebut, nampak seorang lelaki tengah baya tengah sibuk menata berkas-berkas diatas meja.

"Eeeeeee, Jiraiya sensei..."

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya sontak Jiraiya menghentikan aktifitasnya, dilihatnya seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda tengah menatapnya.

"Oooooh Nona Haruno rupanya, ayuk kita langsung ke kelas barumu, pelajaran baru saja dimulai", katanya sumringah. Diajaknya gadis yang bermarga Haruno tersebut kesebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan **1D**. Sayup-sayup Sakura mendengar suara seseorang tengah menerangkan tentang logaritma, mungkin guru yang tengah mengajar pelajaran matematika.

"Tunggu disini", ucapnya seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sakura diluar ruangan, tak berapa lama kemudian dia kembali lagi, namun kali ini ia tidak sendiri, melainkan dengan seseorang yang separuh wajahnya tertutupi masker dengan gaya rambut yang melawan arah gravitasi. Mungkin dia adalah guru yang tengah mengajar matematika tadi.

"Nah Nona Haruno, beliau ini namanya Kakashi, dia yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu", Sakura tersenyum kearah Kakashi begitupun sebaliknya, "Baiklah, saya tinggal dulu, kalau ada perlu apa-apa datanglah kekantorku". Jiraiya pun berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"Mari masuk, perkenalkan dirimu dengan teman-teman barumu", ucap laki-laki yang bernama Kakashi dalam dan berwibawa.

.

.

Suasana kelas mendadak gaduh semenjak Kakashi sensei meninggalkan kelas, mereka tidak tahu ada urusan apa Jiraiya sensei menculik wali kelas mereka, hanya saja mereka sangat penat dengan pelajaran matematika, tidak hanya sulit, cara penjelasan Kakashi sensei pun sangat sulit untuk dipahami.

Diantara kegaduhan dan hiruk pikuk didalam kelas, hanya satu orang yang terlihat diam, tenang dan tak banyak bicara, seorang laki-laki bermata obisidan, memiliki rambut mencuat keatas, atau istilah kerennya _raven_. Dia tidak berminat untuk ikut menyemarakkan kegaduhan di kelas, walaupun berkali-kali teman dekatnya yang bernama Naruto mengajaknya bicara, menarik rambutnya, atau apapun agar bisa menarik perhatian laki-laki itu dan ikut bersenda gurau dengannya. Namun usaha Naruto tak berhasil, dia hanya membuang muka dan bersedekap dada, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan lebih memilih berceloteh ria dengan teman-temannya yang lain membiarkan Sasuke hanyut dalam fikirannya.

.

.

"Teme...! Teme...! Teme...!" suara ceking Naruto tak dihiraukannya

Naruto menjadi gemas. "Sasuke Uchihaaaaaaa!" suaranya melengking dan sukses memasuki indra pendengaran sipemilik mata obisidan tersebut, membuatnya mendelik seraya menyeka kupingnya yang panas.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu Dobe!" gerutunya kesal

"Kamu yang apa-apaan!" ucapnya tak mau kalah, "aku dari tadi berceloteh ria tentang murid baru kamu malah tak menyimak", dimanyunkannya bibirnya sok imut hingga membuat Sasuke bergidik jijik.

"Hn, aku tak tertarik". Jawabnya jutek seperti biasa.

"Tapi yang ini spesial Teme, lihat tuh rambutnya, pink! Ini sangat ..._bla...bla...bla_"

Perkataan Naruto yang selanjutnya tak didengarkannya demi mendengar kata pink, serta merta didongakkannya kepalanya demi melihat si rambut pink.

Benar saja, gadis itu benar-benar memiliki rambut berwarna pink lembut, bermata hijau, berhidung mancung, serta bibir yang tipis. Saat dia tersenyum nampaklah lesung pipit dikedua pipinya. Manis sekali, namun bukan itu yang ada difikirannya, yang ada difikirannya adalah rambut pink, rambut pink, rambut pink.

Seketika ingatannya melayang kesaat dia kecil

**Flashback on**

"_Sasuke sayang, jangan main jauh-jauh, Kaasan tunggu disini ya." _

"_Baik Kaasan," diapun berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan ibunya, taman ria disana penuh dengan anak-anak, mungkin karena hari itu adalah hari minggu dan didukung dengan cuaca yang tidak panas. Ada anak-anak yang main perosotan, main istana pasir, atau sekedar berlarian. _

_Sasuke bukanlah tipe anak yang suka bermain bergerombol seperti itu, dia lebih suka menyendiri, tapi dimana tempat untuk menyendiri kalau tamannya sedang penuh seperti itu?_

_Dia hanya berjalan, menendang kerikil kecil yang ada dibawah kaki kecilnya, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah tempat duduk yang kosong, disana tak ada orang, tak ada anak-anak yang berlarian, sungguh tenang. Serta merta dia duduk disana dan melamun, hingga seorang gadis sebaya dengannya dan memiliki surai berwarna pink berdiri dihadapannya._

_Sasuke memandang gadis itu, begitu pula sebaliknya, lama mereka seperti itu hingga akhirnya Sasuke kecil berkata "Kamu siapa?"_

_Gadis itu tak menjawab, justru tangannya sibuk bergerak kesana kemari seakan memberikan isyarat, Sasuke yang tak mengerti dengan tingkahnya menjadi marah, dia mengira bahwa gadis tersebut tengah mempermainkannya._

"_Maksud kamu apa? Bicara yang jelas!" suaranya setengah berteriak_

_Namun lagi-lagi bukannya menjawab, gadis itu masih saja menggerakkan tangannya seperti tadi, namun dengan pola yang berbeda-beda._

"_Kamu..."_

"_Cherry!" sebuah suara menghentikan perkataan Sasuke. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki bertubuh lebih besar mendekati mereka berdua, tepatnya gadis tersebut. Siapa anak laki-laki itu? Temannya? Atau kakaknya? Pikiran Sasuke bertanya-tanya_

"_Emm, maaf, adik saya tak bisa bicara." Ucap anak laki-laki tersebut seraya mengusap sayang rambut merah mudanya._

_Plas, hati Sasuke mendadak ngilu, tak bisa bicara? Betapa teganya dia memarahi gadis yang tak bisa bicara seperti dia, dia merasa bersalah telah membentak gadis tersebut._

"_Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tak tahu kalau..."_

"_Tidak apa-apa," potongnya cepat, "setiap sore dia selalu duduk disini, jadi dia bingung kenapa kamu malah duduk disini." Ucap kakaknya menerangkan._

_Sontak Sasuke berdiri dan mempersilahkan gadis tersebut untuk duduk, "emmm, silahkan" ucapnya pelan seraya membetulkan letak kaca matanya._

_Kakak gadis itu tertawa kecil, dia nampak tertawa, namun tak ada suara yang keluar darinya, diapun duduk menggantikan Sasuke._

"_Tidak apa-apa kok kalau mau duduk disini," dipandangnya Sasuke sesaat, "Oh ya, kenapa kamu tidak berkumpul dengan anak-anak lain?"_

"_Aku lebih suka sendiri," jawab Sasuke seraya menatap lekat gadis bersurai pink yang tengah bergelayut manja dengan kakaknya._

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Sasuke"_

"_Oh, Sasuke, namaku Sasori, aku kakak kandung dari gadis kecil ini," dengan gemas dicubitnya hidung kecil adiknya membuat si gadis tertawa tanpa suara._

"_Dan, siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk adiknya_

"_Oh, panggil saja dia Cherry."_

**Flashback off**

"Temeeeeeee! Temeeeee!" Naruto berteriak lebay seraya mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, beruntung mereka duduk paling belakang hingga suara teriakan Naruto tidak sampai ketelinga Kakashi sensei.

"Hn, apa?"

"Ya ampun Temeeee! Dari tadi aku bicara panjang lebar tidak kamu hiraukan lagi, astagaaaaaa! Kenapa Kami-Sama menciptakan makhluk tidak berperasaan seperti kamuuuuuu!"

"Hoeeeeek!" Sasuke pura-pura muntah hingga membuat beberapa murid yang kebetulan mendengarkan mereka cekikikan.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Hari ini aku sangat gugup, bagaimana tidak? Ini adalah hari pertama sekolahku. _Well_, sebenarnya aku sudah beberapa kali pindah sekolah waktu aku masih tinggal di Suna, tapi tetap saja aku selalu gugup. Tapi wajar saja kan? Bertemu wajah-wajah baru yang tidak kau kenal dan tidak mengetahui apakah teman-teman barumu menerima keanehanmu? Terutama rambutmu yang lain dari pada yang lain. Rambutku berwarna pink, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendapatkan warna rambut seperti ini, maksudku, Kaasan dan Tousanku memiliki warna rambut hitam, Sasori nii juga berambut hitam, aku? Pink! Apakah Kaasan dan Tousanku melakukan eksperimen denganku sewaktu masih bayi. Oke, aku terlalu jauh. Sekarang aku tengah berdiri dihadapan teman-teman baruku, berusaha memperkenalkan diri.

"Eeeeeemmm, hai semuanya. Namaku Sakura Haruno." Suaraku terdengar cempreng, sumpah, aku gugup sekali, dan lihatlah mereka semua, memandangku tak berkedip. Seberapa anehkah aku hari ini?

"Kamu pindahan dari mana?" seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk dihadapanku bertanya

"Suna." Jawabku singkat.

"Maksudku, pindahan dari sekolahan mana?"

Ah tidak! Tolong, dari sekian pertanyaan jangan tanyakan pertanyaan yang satu itu! Kalau anak-anak tahu aku berasal dari sekolah mana aku pasti akan dipandang semakin aneh, sudah cukup aku pindah sekolah berkali-kali. Aku capek! Alasan aku pindah sekolah selalu sama, teman-temanku akan langsung mem_bully_ku ketika aku mengetahui bahwa semasa hidupku bersekolah di Sekolah Luar Biasa dengan dengan penyandang "keterbelakangan mental", sebenarnya aku normal, aku tak mengidap keterbelakangan mental, hanya pertumbuhanku yang agak terlambat dibanding anak-anak lain, itu saja. Namun anak-anak disekolah sudah terlanjur mencapku sebagai gadis "keterbelakangan mental". Itu sungguh menyakitkan!

Aku tak bisa menjawab, bukannya tak bisa, hanya saja aku bingung harus berkata apa. Kami-Sama tolong bantu aku...

"Baiklah Nona Haruno, kau boleh duduk disana." Perkataan Kakashi Sensei menyelamatkanku, syukurlah. Akupun berlalu ketempat duduk yang tadi ditunjukkan Kakashi Sensei, letak bangku itu hampir dipojok, hanya berselang tiga baris dengan bangku paling belakang.

Aku berjalan dengan agak kaku, kulihat diurutan bangku paling ujung ada dua orang anak laki-laki, yang satu terlihat sedang asik bercerita kepada temannya, entah apa yang dibicarakannya, namun temannya yang diajak bicara malah tak memperhatikan, dia hanya diam memandang lurus kearahku. Apa! Arahku! Yang benar saja! Tak salah lagi, laki-laki itu memang menatapku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa perjalanan menuju bangkuku terasa sangat lama...

**End of Sakura's POV**

Hup! Syukurlah, Sakura menarik napas lega ketika sudah sampai dibangkunya.

"Hai, namaku Ino." Sakura terlonjak kaget, sontak ditengoknya sumber suara, ternyata suara itu berasal dari teman sebangkunya, gadis berwajah _innocent_ berambut _blonde_, apakah dia keturunan luar negeri? namun gaya bahasanya tidak seperti orang bule pada umumnya.

"Eeeee, hai. Panggil saja aku Sakura", jeda sebentar "Salam kenal," Sakura mengulurkan tangan dan segera disambut Ino, teman pertamanya.

"Nah anak-anak, kita sambung lagi pelajaran yang tadi ya... _bla... bla... bla..._"

Kakashi sensei kembali menjelaskan tentang logaritma, rumus-rumus phytagoras dan lain-lain, pelajaran itu tidak terlalu sulit bagi Sakura, dia sudah mempelajari semuanya waktu bersekolah di Suna. Namun cara penjelasan dari Kakashi sungguh membingungkan, apakah karena guru itu terlalu pintar atau tidak menguasai matematika sama sekali? Entahlah? Sakura memandang sekeliling, terlihat semua anak-anak disana rata-rata menekan kening masing-masing? Apakah mereka semua pusing dengan penjelasan Kakashi sensei yang susah dimengerti? Sakura tertawa kecil, kembali dia melihat sekeliling hingga kedua mata hijaunya melihat anak yang duduk diujung tadi. Masih seperti tadi, memandangnya dengan sangat lekat. Cepat-cepat dia berbalik dan pura-pura sibuk menulis.

.

.

**Kriiiiing!**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, wajah-wajah yang tadi nampak kusut berubah cerah, merekapun berhamburan dan memenuhi pintu kelas. Namun Sakura masih sibuk membenahi buku-buku dan isi tas sekolahnya.

"Nih," Ino menyodorkan sebuah kertas. Sakura menerimanya, dilihatnya sebentar, kertas tersebut penuh dengan kode-kode dan angka.

"Apa nih?" Sakura tak mengerti

"Oh, itu jadwal pelajaran kelas kita."

Sakura sangat senang menerimanya, karena kebetulan dia masih belum tahu tentang jadwal pelajaran, "terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, yuk kita ke kantin, aku sudah lapar." Sakura yang sebetulnya juga kelaparan segera mengiyakan dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, tak ada suara karena Sakura kini tengah sibuk membaca jadwal sekolahnya, dicocokkannya kode mata pelajaran serta guru yang akan mengajar.

"Gila!" seru Sakura hingga membuat sipemilik rambut _blonde_ menoleh

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Kakashi Sensei mengajar matematika dan Bahasa Inggris?"

Ino mengangguk

"Dan pelajaran itu diajarkan setiap hari?"

Kembali Ino mengangguk.

"Apa kalian tidak mati bosan?"

Ino mengangguk sembari tertawa

"Ya ampun, aku yang baru sehari diajar beliau saja sudah pusing," keluhnya, sedangkan Ino cuman cengar cengir.

"Nanti kau juga akan terbiasa, Sakura"

"Apa kalian tidak minta ganti?"

"Ganti apa? Gurunya?"

Sakura mengangguk, Ino cuman mengangkat bahu. Sakura kembali memperhatikan kertas berisi kode tersebut dan tidak memperhatikan jalan.

**Brukk!**

Tubuhnya oleng, sepertinya dia telah menabrak seseorang, Sakura memejamkan mata seraya berkhayal betapa sakitnya jika tubuhnya menghantam ubin sekolah.

Tapi...

Rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang, perlahan dibukanya matanya, mata hijaunya menangkap sesosok laki-laki bermata obisidan, berambut hitam pekat mencuat keatas, dan dia luar biasa tampan. Dia seakan terhipnotis dengan ketampanan laki-laki tersebut. Tapi... tunggu dulu, bukankah laki-laki itu adalah orang yang tadi memperhatikan dia dan duduk dipojok kelas?

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga Naruto berdehem ria.

"Ehem! Ehem!"

Sasuke segera berdiri, dan tak lupa dibantunya Sakura berdiri, Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa, namun kembali dia memperhatikan Sakura, seakan-akan tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Hai, namamu Sakura kan?" kata Naruto sok akrab, Sakura mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto," dia menyodorkan tangan dan segera disambut Sakura, "Nah, kalau yang ini namanya Sasuke."

Sakura memandang laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke, dia masih seperti tadi, memandangnya seakan-akan tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Baiklah, kami mau ke kelas dulu, daah!" Naruto dan Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino.

"Yuk, Sakura." Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke kantin.

**Sakura's POV**

Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar begini? Apakah karena laki-laki aneh itu? Yeah, dia memang tampan, ralat! Dia teramat sangat terlalu tampan. Mata kelamnya seakan menusuk relung hatiku. Apakah aku tengah jatuh cinta? Tunggu dulu, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan orang yang baru pertama kali kutemui.

Hanya saja...

Orang itu seperti pernah sangat dekat denganku, tapi aku lupa kapan.

"Sakura," suara Ino mengagetkanku, "kamu mau pesan apa?"

Aku melihat sekeliling, rupanya aku sudah berada di kantin, karena terlalu asyik melamun aku sampai tidak sadar telah sampai disini.

"Samain kamu aja deh, Ino"

"OK"

Sembari menunggu aku mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, kantin sekarang sudah penuh sesak, hanya tersisa beberapa kursi, itupun dipojokan, tidak mengapa, aku kan suka sendiri dan tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian, jadi kupilih saja tempat duduk disana.

Aku melihat Ino tengah berdiri menunggu pesanan kami, dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Ino akan tetap mau berteman denganku jika dia mengetahui bagaimana masa laluku? Sejujurnya aku sangat senang mempunyai teman, karena baru kali ini ada teman yang peduli padaku dan mengajakku ngobrol. Tapi aku takut... Takut akhirnya Ino akan menjauhiku jika...

"Hai!" untuk kesekian kalinya aku terkejut gara-gara Ino

Dia cekikikan, "kok ngelamun?" disodorkannya bakso dan teh es untukku

"Ah, enggak kok," elakku

_Well, _sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka bakso, tapi berhubung aku tak mau menyakiti perasaan Ino jadi kumakan saja. Kugigit bakso yang tadi dibawakan Ino untukku, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi tetap saja aku tak suka.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Bakso disini adalah bakso paling enak di Konoha!" puji Ino berapi-api

"Benarkah?" aku penasaran, seberapa burukkah bakso-bakso yang lain dibanding yang kumakan sekarang

"Iya, aku selalu makan bakso disini setiap hari, dan juga _bla... bla... bla..._"

Ino bercerita panjang lebar mengenai banyak hal, mengenai makanan favoritnya, warna kesukaannya, novel yang selalu dibacanya, hobbynya, dan lain lain. Aku hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik dan sesekali memberikan komentar. Rupanya Ino ini cerewet juga, aku jadi semakin menyukainya.

Namun tiba-tiba Ino berhenti mengoceh, matanya tak berkedip sembari melihat kearah pintu kantin, akupun mengikuti arah pandangnya, rupanya disana ada anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto, sepertinya dia kehabisan kursi sedangkan ditangannya dia tengah memegang mangkuk berisi penuh mie ramen dan air mineral.

Arah pandang Naruto dan kami bertemu, dia melihat kalau dimeja kami masih ada kursi kosong, dengan perlahan dia mendekati kami. Kulihat Ino menegang.

"Eeeeee, hai." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tak gatal. "Boleh aku gabung kalian? Soalnya sudah tak ada tempat lain lagi."

Ino tak bersuara, dia hanya menatap Naruto dengan tubuh yang masih tegang. Hey Ino, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa cerewetmu menguap begitu saja setelah kedatangan Naruto?

"Hm, tentu saja," akhirnya aku yang menjawab karena Ino masih berpose seperti tadi.

"Terima kasih," diapun duduk persis disamping Ino, kali ini kulihat pipi Ino merona sedikit. Aku menangkap sesuatu.

"Hari ini aku makan sendiri, soalnya si Teme bodoh tidak mau menemaniku!" omel Naruto

"Teme? Siapa itu Teme?" aku tak tahu siapa yang bernama Teme, aneh sekali, karena setahuku di kelas tidak ada yang mempunyai nama sejelek itu.

"Teme itu ya si Sasuke, aku lebih suka memanggilnya Teme, karena menurutku nama itu sangat kharismatik," tawaku meledak, begitupun Naruto. Ino cuman tersenyum seraya menggigit bakso kikuk.

"Hai Ino, kamu masih belum berubah ya, masih pendiam seperti dulu," kali ini Naruto berbicara seraya memandang gadis _blonde_ disampingnya, sedangkan yang diajak bicara kembali tersenyum kikuk seraya mengangguk kecil.

Aku mencibir, tapi aku lebih memilih diam dan menikmati baksoku dengan terpaksa.

Lama kami hanyut dalam diam, bergelayut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku selesai!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba

Aku melirik mangkuk Naruto, benar saja, tidak ada satu makanan pun yang tersisa.

"Cepat sekali kamu makannya, baksoku dan Ino saja belum habis," ucapku takjub

"Tentu saja, aku kan laki-laki" serunya bangga. Ayolah, apa hubungannya?

"Sudah ya aku tinggal dulu, bakso dan es teh kalian berdua biar aku yang bayar. Dah!"

"Terima kasih," seruku dan Ino bersamaan. Dia cuman mengangguk dan meninggalkan kami

Aku lirik Ino, rona merah yang dari tadi setia bertengger dipipi putihnya perlahan memudar

"Ino, kamu suka Naruto ya?" godaku, "ngaku deh!" aku senyum-senyum seraya menyenggolnya.

"Ah, enggak kok!" rona merah yang tadi menghilang mulai nampak lagi, dia kembali tersenyum dan salah tingkah.

"Huuuu, aku tau kok, udah ngaku aja sama aku."

Ino menatapku serius, "kok kamu tahu? Padahal selama ini aku selalu berusaha menutupinya"

Ya ampun, semua orang juga pasti tahu walau hanya dari melihat bagaimana saltingnya Ino berhadapan dengan Naruto

"Aku kan bisa membaca pikiran orang," jawabku ngawur. "Jadi sudah berapa lama kau menyukainya?" kugerakkan alisku turun naik sambil tersenyum _gaje_

"Dari SD," jawabnya mantap

Hah? SD? Alamak! Lama sekaliiii!

"Kok bisa?" aku menatapnya takjub, "dan Naruto tak mengetahui kalau disini ada seorang gadis yang tergila-gila padanya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu?"

Ino menggeleng lemah, kasian.

"Dia adalah cinta pertamaku," Ino mulai bercerita, "waktu aku SD aku satu kelas dengannya, dia adalah anak laki-laki yang ceria dan lucu. Aku langsung menyukainya sejak awal bertemu. Tapi siapa sangka perasaan suka ini malah semakin besar dan berubah menjadi cinta."

"Apa kau tidak sakit hati memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama?" Sumpah! Aku sangat prihatin dengan gadis _blonde_ satu ini, padahal dia cantik dan manis. Dia pasti bisa mendekati lelaki manapun, tetapi dia justru cinta mati dengan laki-laki yang tidak menyadari perasaannya.

"Tentu saja aku sakit, tak terhitung berapa kali aku menangis setiap malam, tak terhitung berapa kali aku berdo'a dan memohon kepada Kami-Sama agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya walaupun hanya dalam mimpi." Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Aku memegang tangannya berusaha menyabarkannya. Dia mendongak dan menyurut air matanya yang ingin jatuh.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura? Apa kau sudah mempunyai seseorang yang spesial?"

"Aku tidak pernah pacaran." Aku menyeruput es teh terakhirku. "Tetapi kalau orang yang selalu kurindukan ada."

"Oh ya, cerita dong!" Ino terlihat tertarik

"Aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu aku masih kecil." Aku memulai ceritaku, Ino mendengarkan dengan serius, "dia adalah anak yang baik, dia selalu melindungiku dan menjagaku."

"Terus?" potong Ino tak sabar

"Setiap sore kami selalu bermain bersama di taman, kami selalu bertemu disana, dibangku taman yang letaknya agak diujung, aku suka bangku itu karena disana selalu sepi dan jarang ada anak yang bermain disana, dan sepertinya dia juga tak terlalu suka keramaian, sehingga dia selalu datang setiap sore dan bermain denganku," lanjutku

"Terus, terus?" Ino semakin tertarik

Aku melanjutkan, "tapi tak berapa lama kemudian aku harus pindah ke Suna dan meninggalkannya, tetapi walaupun begitu aku tak pernah melupakannya."

"Yaaaah," Ino terlihat kecewa. "Apa kau masih ingat siapa namanya?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, namanya adalah..."

Tiba-tiba kepalaku bagai ditindih benda berat. Kelebat bayangan masa lalu mulai datang silih berganti dan menghantamku. Aku memegang keningku erat.

"_Sasuke-kun, ka...lau ki...ta bertemu la...gi kau ha...rus jadi pa...carku ya!"_

Sakit kepalaku makin menjadi

"_Cherry, jangan lupakan aku ya, aku akan sangat merindukanmu"_

Aaaaaaargh, sumpah hentikan semua ini!

"_Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto," "Nah, kalau yang ini namanya Sasuke."_

Sasuke...

Sasuke...

Sasuke...

Sekarang bayangan si mata kelam yang selalu memperhatikanku menghantamku, seorang laki-laki bermata obisidan dan memiliki gaya rambut mencuat yang juga bernama Sasuke.

Jadi apakah dia adalah Sasukeku?

Sakit kepalaku perlahan memudar, sayup-sayup kudengar teriakan Ino yang menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku masih terfokus dengan laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke.

Tetapi kalaupun benar dia adalah Sasukeku, rasanya sangat mustahil. Maksudku, dia dan Sasukeku sungguh berbeda, Sasuke bermata biru dan berkaca mata, serta rambutnya tidak sekeren itu. _Well_, mungkin gaya rambut bisa diubah, tetapi kalau warna mata mana mungkin bisa diubah.

"Sakura! Sakura! Hey!" Ino mengguncang tubuhku heboh. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino terlihat khawatir

Aku tergagap, "i-iya, aku tak apa-apa," jawabku pelan

"Syukurlah, yuk kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi masuk."

Dan kamipun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kantin

**End of Sakura's POV**

Sementara itu dipojok kelas orang menjadi objek lamunan Sakura juga tengah merenung dengan pandangan menerawang.

**Sasuke's POV**

Sakura...

Namanya adalah Sakura, bukan Cherry. Tapi, berapa banyak sih orang yang mempunyai warna rambut seperti itu, seumur hidupku baru sekali aku menemukan seseorang dengan warna rambut seperti itu. _Well_, sebenarnya dua kali dengan sekarang.

Namun entah kenapa aku seakan sangat yakin bahwa Sakura adalah Cherryku, tetapi dia sungguh berbeda, tak seperti dulu. Maksudku, Cherryku adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa berbicara dengan fasih seperti sekarang. Tetapi mereka mempunyai warna mata yang juga sama, hijau! Aaaaaargh! Aku frustasi, belum lagi si Dobe bodoh dari tadi tak berhenti mengoceh, seandainya mulutnya adalah aksesoris sudah kucopot dan tak akan kukembalikan selama setahun.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Naruto terlihat bingung dengan sahabat karibnya yang hari ini suka melamun dan mengacak rambut frustasi.

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya ketus dan memasang wajah datar seperti biasa

"Apa kau tidak bosan memasang wajah seperti itu? Kau kehabisan stok wajah ya?"

Sasuke mendelik, Naruto mengkerut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian masuklah Ino dan Sakura, mereka berjalan dengan anggun. Sasuke menegang seraya menatap nanar Sakura dan kembali mencari-cari kesamaan antara dia dengan Cherrynya.

Sakura melempar pandang kearah Sasuke dan mereka berpandangan cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Ino menyenggol Sakura dan mengajaknya duduk.

.

.

Suasana kelas 1D sungguh gaduh, semua murid disana nampak sibuk, ada para gadis yang tengah bergerombol dan bergosip, ada pula yang sedang asyik memoles bedak dan peralatan make up lainnya, ada yang tengah memencet jerawat, namun tak sedikit anak murid yang sibuk mengobrol dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan hal ini didominasi oleh para anak laki-laki.

Namun semua kegaduhan itu langsung lenyap ketika Kakashi sensei memasuki kelas. Semua anak murid disana melongok kaget, kenapa malah Kakashi sensei yang masuk, bukankah sekarang adalah pelajaran sejarah, dan yang ngajar sejarah adalah Jiraiya sensei, bukan Kakashi sensei. Ada perubahan jadwalkah?

"Wah, Kakashi sensei memborong semua mata pelajaran." Celoteh beberapa anak murid disana.

"Siap-siap mampus," sahut yang lain seraya berbisik-bisik dan berpantomim mencekik leher dan memeletkan lidah.

"Nah anak-anak," suara Kakashi dalam dan berwibawa, "berhubung Jiraiya sensei mendadak ada urusan, jadi saya gantikan sementara."

Anak-anak menarik napas lega, lega karena Kakashi sensei tidak mengajar sejarah permanen, sudah cukup beliau memegang pelajaran Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris.

"Berhubung saya tidak menguasai sejarah, jadi kita mencatat saja ya."

Hening, tak ada sahutan

"Siapa yang mau menulis dipapan tulis?"

Kembali hening, tak ada suara

Kakashi menyapu pandangan sebentar, "Nah, Nona Haruno, maju."

Sakura yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan Ino jadi kaget, "hah? Saya pak?"

"Iya, ayo maju." Mau tak mau Sakura maju, "nah, catat yang bagian ini ya," Sakura mengangguk dan mulai menulis.

Awalnya biasa-biasa saja, suasana kelas hening dan tertib, namun ketika Sakura sudah menulis hampir separo papan tulis, Sasuke jadi meradang. Pasalnya, Sakura harus sedikit menunduk untuk menulis dibagian bawah papan tulis, dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat rok seragam Sakura yang bagian belakang terangkat sedikit.

Badan Sasuke mengeras, dia sungguh sangat marah ketika melihat senseinya memperhatikan Sakura begitu intens.

"Sialan, si mesum itu liat apa sih!" omelnya

Dia langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan mendatangi Sakura, Sakura yang tengah asik menulis tentunya kaget dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Sa-Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Sakura kikuk

"Biar aku saja yang menulis," ucapnya datar, diambilnya spidol dan buku yang dipegang Sakura dan melanjutkan pekerjaan Sakura.

Sepeninggal Sakura, semua murid cewek yang kebetulan duduk di deretan depan langsung histeris, pasalnya baru kali ini mereka bisa melihat wajah tampan Sasuke dari jarak dekat. Bahkan ada beberapa anak murid yang mengabadikan momen itu dilensa kamera mereka, tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi tentunya.

.

.

**Teeeet Teeeet Teeeeettt**

Bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berkumandang keseantero sekolah, ada yang senang namun ada pula yang tidak. Khususnya di kelas 1D, para anak gadis yang tengah menikmati wajah tampan Sasuke dari jarak dekat sangat kecewa, mereka berharap bisa memperhatikan wajah Sasuke lebih lama.

"Nah, Sasuke. Terima kasih, kamu boleh kembali ketempat dudukmu."

Sasuke mengembalikan buku paket yang dipegangnya dan kembali ketempat duduknya, seraya menyempatkan melihat Sakura sekali lagi.

"Sama persis," desisnya pelan kala melewati Sakura, dan Sakura mendengarnya. Sakura lantas berbalik melihat Sasuke, memperhatikan dia dari belakang. Menelan ludah dan kembali menghadap mejanya seraya memegang dadanya. "Apakah kau orang yang sama?" desisnya tak kalah pelan.

.

.

.

"Sakura, rumahmu diarah mana?"

Sakura menoleh kesumber suara, dia tengah beriringan dengan Ino.

"Nah, pas sampai simpang empat, aku belok kanan." Jelasnya seraya menunjuk kearah persimpangan yang tak lama lagi akan dilewati

"Oh, kalau aku belok kiri. Nanti kapan-kapan aku main ke rumahmu ya?"

"Boleh," jawabnya seraya tersenyum

"Atau kamu yang main ke rumahku," tambah Ino lagi

"Tentu saja," angguk Sakura mantap.

Sekarang mereka sudah dipersimpangan, mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah, dah!"

"Dah!"

Sakura melambaikan tangan kearah Ino dan berbalik ke kanan berlawanan dengan Ino yang kekiri. Sakura terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti disebuah taman, taman yang sangat bersejarah baginya. Perlahan didekatinya tempat duduk yang terletak agak diujung, masih seperti dulu, hanya saja warnanya sudah agak pudar. Disentuhnya perlahan kursi dingin tersebut, hatinya bergetar, betapa dia sangat merindukan teman kecilnya.

"Sasuke-kun," isaknya perlahan,"dimanakah kamu sekarang?" air mata mulai menetesi rok sekolahnya, "kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

Ditatapnya langit berharap bisa melihat wajah sahabat tersayangnya, "kamu satu-satunya sahabat terbaikku, sahabat yang tak pernah meninggalkanku walaupun aku kekurangan." Tubuhnya bergetar menandakan hebatnya dia menangis.

"Sekarang aku sudah kembali Sasuke-kun," lanjutnya, "aku sudah bisa bicara dengan normal, aku sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan semua orang." Dia menunduk, menghapus air matanya.

"Dimanakah kau?"

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Teme! Tunggu aku dong!" suara cempreng Naruto bergema diseantero sekolah yang telah sepi.

"Hn," namun Sasuke tetap berjalan tak mempedulikan Naruto yang berlari-lari kecil berusaha mengimbanginya.

"Kamu ini gimana sih Dobe! Kehilangan dompet sampai-sampai aku harus repot ikut mencari, eh ternyata malah tertinggal di rumah, merepotkan!" omel Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Hehe, maaf deh Teme, aku kan lupa."

Sasuke mendengus.

"Kamu ini cuman bisa bicara panjang lebar kalau lagi ngomel aja ya?"

Sasuke mendengus lagi, "kalau besok kamu kehilangan sesuatu lagi, jangan harap aku mau bantu!"

Naruto nyengir sok imut

Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam hingga mereka berada dipersimpangan.

"Teme, sebagai permintaan maaf biar kuantar kau sampai ke rumah," tawar Naruto seraya bersiap berbelok kekanan. Dengan sigap Sasuke menahannya.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil yang akan diculik kalau jalan sendirian," ucapnya ketus, "aku bisa sendiri, sudah sana pulang." Seraya mengibaskan tangannya bergaya mengusir.

Naruto manyun seraya berbelok kekiri. Sasuke melihat sahabatnya tengah mengomel kecil, dia hanya menggeleng kepala seraya berfikir kenapa bisa mempunyai sahabat dengan model seperti itu. Dan diapun berbelok kearah kanan dan terus berjalan...

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti, disampingnya tepat sebuah taman. Entah ada angin apa namun dia merasa dia harus berhenti. Dilangkahkannya kakiknya perlahan menuju sebuah kursi yang sangat dikenalnya.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, kursi itu masih seperti itu dan tak ada orang disana, juga masih seperti dulu. Mungkin kursi yang sudah termakan usia itu hanya boleh diduduki olehnya dan sahabat kecilnya. Ditariknya napas dalam dan diapun duduk disana, merasakan dinginnya kursi tersebut menembus celana sekolahnya.

"Cherry, kau dimana?" ucapnya kecil, "aku masih disini, aku masih menunggumu, bukankah kamu berjanji bahwa kamu akan pulang suatu hari nanti."

Dia menengadah kelangit, "Kami-Sama tolong pertemukan aku dengan dia, aku sangat merindukannya." Dia terdiam dan kembali merenung.

**Flashback on**

_Sasuke kecil tengah berlari menuju sebuah kursi taman yang agak diujung, berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan gadis bersurai pink itu lagi. Dan benar saja, dia sudah ada disana duduk dengan kakaknya._

"_Hai, Cherry," sapa Sasuke_

_Gadis yang bernama Cherry itu pun segera berbalik kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum manis_

"_Dia bisa..."_

"_Ya, dia bisa mendengar," potong Sasori_

_Sasuke bingung, bukankah seharusnya orang yang tak bisa bicara juga tak bisa mendengar, setidaknya itulah yang dia tahu "tapi..."_

"_Tapi dia tak bisa bicara," jelas Sasori lagi_

"_Kenapa?" Sasuke bingung_

_Sasori yang mengetahui kebingungan Sasuke tertawa kecil._

"_Orang yang tak bisa bicara seharusnya tak bisa mendengar bukan? Atau paling tidak dia memakai sebuah alat pendengar yang dipakai ditelinga bukan?"_

_Sasuke mengangguk, "tetapi dia tak pakai," jelas Sasuke seraya memperhatikan telinga gadis tersebut_

"_Ehm, sebenarnya begini Sasuke," Sasori mencoba menjelaskan, "Cherry ini tidak bisu permanen, hanya pertumbuhannya yang agak terlambat dibanding anak-anak seumurannya"_

"_Permanen itu apa?" bahasa Sasori sungguh sulit dimengerti bagi anak kecil seperti Sasuke_

"_Aduh, begini maksudku..." mata Sasori berputar-putar berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas. "Cherry ini suatu saat akan bisa bicara seperti kita," jeda sebentar, "hanya saja butuh waktu untuk itu." Sasori berusaha mencari-cari kata yang bisa dimengerti Sasuke, dia tengah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal._

_Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya mengerti sedikit, namun dia paham bahwa Sakura suatu saat juga akan bisa bicara seperti dia._

"_Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa cepat bicara?" tanya Sasuke_

"_Kita harus mengajarinya," ucap Sasori mantap_

_Terbesit rasa kasihan Sasuke terhadap Cherry, dan diapun berkeinginan untuk bisa mengajarinya bicara._

"_Kau mau membantuku Sasuke?"_

"_Caranya?"_

"_Kami selalu datang kesini setiap sore, maukah kamu kesini dan mengajarinya berbicara, kau tahu, selama ini temannya hanya aku."_

_Sasuke kecil mengangguk setuju._

**Flashback off**

Semilir angin menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya, tak terasa hari sudah sore, langitpun agak mendung, rupanya sebentar lagi akan hujan. Cepat-cepat dia berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari situ.

Namun sayang, ditengah perjalanan hujan lebih dahulu membasahi Sasuke yang berusaha berlari kecil.

"Sial," omel Sasuke dan memperlambat larinya, hingga dia sampai dirumah besar berwarna abu-abu. Diapun segera membuka pagar rumah dan masuk kedalam, tanpa menyadari bahwa diseberang rumahnya adalah rumah Cherry, orang yang selama ini dirindukannya.

.

.

Disebuah kamar bernuansa pink nampak seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah melamun seraya memperhatikan rintik hujan yang membasahi jendelanya.

"Hujan..."

"Hujan..."

"Hujan..."

Dia terus mengucapkan kata itu berulang-ulang

**Flashback on**

"_Hujan," ucap seorang laki-laki kecil berkacamata seraya menunjuk sebuah gambar yang ada didatangannya_

"_Hu...jan" ulang gadis kecil bersurai pink seraya memperhatikan gambar awan dan rintik air dibawahnya._

"_Nah, kalau yang ini ayam." Ulangnya lagi seraya mengganti gambar yang ada ditangannya dengan gambar ayam jago_

"_A... yam" ucap sang gadis seraya memperhatikan gambar ayam yang dipegang anak laki-laki tersebut_

"_Wah, Cherry, kamu semakin hari semakin bagus saja. Aniki jadi senang melihatnya."kata Sasori seraya menatap sayang adik tersayangnya. Kemajuan Cherry semakin cepat saja, padahal baru sebulan Cherry belajar. Dan sesuai janjinya, Sasuke selalu datang menemaninya dan mengajarinya._

_Cherry menggerakkan tangannya membentuk kata "terima kasih," dia masih belum fasih berbicara, jadi dia sering berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa isyarat dengan kakaknya. Disamping itu, setelah lelah mengajari Cherry, giliran Sasori yang mengajari Sasuke bahasa isyarat, sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah berkomunikasi dengan Cherry nantinya._

**Flashback off**

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan ada yang menyenggol badannya. Diapun berbalik dan mendapati sang ibu tengah menatapnya bingung

"Melamun lagi?" tebak sang ibu

"Heran deh, setelah pindah lagi kesini kamu jadi sering melamun, apa yang kamu pikirkan? Hem?" tanya sang ibu

"Tidak ada kok Kaasan," elak Sakura

"Ya sudah, ayuk turun, bantu Kaasan masak makan malam."

Dan merekapun berjalan beriringan menuju dapur.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan chapter pertamaku? Jangan lupa komentar ya...**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Sherry Ai**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyaaaaa, akhirnya chapter 2 publish juga, gomen yaa readers semuanya baru update #liriktanggalpublish

Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf author, chapter yang ini dibikin panjaaaaaaaaaaaaang, cuman chapter ini hanya fokus sama masa lalunya SasuSaku saja yaaaa. Biar readers semuanya paham tentang chapter 1 yang agak memusingkan karena kebanyakan flashback

Ok, saatnya balas review~

sofi asat : author juga ngira ini oneshot :-D #ditabok

estusetyo paweling: suka sama tokoh SasuSakunya? terima kasih banyaaak #kecup :-D

Ryuhara Sanchi : suka sama alur dan idenya? terima kasih banyak #sujudsyukur. Kenapa Sakura lambat bicara? sebenarnya ini cuman imajinasi author aja kok #ditendang

Kyouka Hime : iyaaa, akhirnya lanjut juga :-D

Iqma96 : siaaaaap :-D

hanazono yuri : nih,, sudah update #ngelapkeringat

cheryxsasuke : makasih :-D anak kaltim ya? aku anak kalteng? salam kenal ya:-D

ravenpink : siaaaap :-D

Yosa Guntari : gak berbelit-belit kok, tapi yahh, ada perjuangan antara SasuSakunya biar bisa bersatu. Kan cinta butuh perjuangan #tsaaaah

Anka-Chan : akhirnya update juga :-)

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

**_Disclaimer : _**_Masashi Kisimoto_

_**Story : **Sherry ai  
_

**_Genre :_**_ Friendship, Romance  
_

**_Rated : _**_T_

**_Pair : _**_SasuSaku_

**_Notes_**_ : Ceritanya seseorang dengan rambut pink itu sangat langka ditemui_

* * *

**10 tahun yang lalu….**

Hari ini gadis mungil bersurai pink berparas manis tengah merengek kecil kepada ibunya. Ditariknya gaun ibunya yang sekarang tengah sibuk berdandan. Memoles bedak, lisptik, memoles bedak lagi, kemudian berdiri dan berputar seraya mencari celah dari dandanannya. Kemudian duduk lagi didepan cermin rias dan merapikan dandanannya. Rapi benar dia hari ini, dia tengah bersiap-siap pergi bekerja tanpa memperhatikan dan memperdulikan anak bungsunya yang minta ditemani.

"Duh Sakura, sana main sama Sasori. Kaasan lagi sibuk." Omel ibunya.

Mata Sakura kecil berkaca-kaca, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang diperhatikan, ibunya selalu pergi meninggalkannya, temannya selama ini hanya Sasori-nii—kakaknya, beruntung kakak sulungnya itu tak pernah meninggalkannya seperti ibunya. Namun walaupun begitu dia selalu kesepian, ibunya selalu sibuk keluar rumah, ibunya adalah seorang _single parent_, jadi ibunya jarang di rumah, dia selalu bekerja demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka.

Seperti hari ini, ibunya akan pergi lagi untuk yang kesekian kali, dan untuk yang kesekian kali pula dia merengek berusaha mencegah ibunya pergi. Namun hasilnya selalu sama, dia akan ditinggalkan, dan Sasori-nii lah yang akan menjaganya.

"Jangan sedih ya," hibur kakaknya seraya menghapus air mata adiknya.

Sakura tersenyum pahit dan menggerakkan tangannya membentuk kalimat _kenapa Kaasan selalu pergi meninggalkan kita?_

Sasoripun menjawab dengan gerakan tangannya, _Kaasan sedang sibuk, nanti juga pulang. Kita main ke taman yuk._

Sakura mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan kakaknya. Digandengnya tangan kakaknya menuju keluar rumah. Jarak antara taman dengan rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh, hanya beberapa meter dari rumah, jadi mereka cukup berjalan kaki saja kesana.

Taman disana sedang ramai, banyak anak-anak bermain disana. Ada yang main perosotan, istana pasir, ayunan, bahkan ada yang sekedar kejar-kejaran. Ramai benar kelihatannya, namun ada pemandangan yang membuat hatinya kecut, semua anak-anak disana dijaga oleh ibunya masing-masing, terbukti dengan banyaknya ibu-ibu sebaya ibunya tengah memperhatikan anak-anak mereka yang sibuk bermain. Dia jadi teringat dengan ibunya, betapa dia sangat iri, betapa dia juga ingin ditemani ibu. Hatinya sakit sekali.

Sasori mengetahui hal itu, dia melihat air muka adik tersayangnya yang mendadak keruh. Dia bersedih, sedih karena Sakura sedih, dia benci melihat adiknya bersedih. Maka diapun menyapu pandangan kesekililing taman, semuanya sama, penuh dengan anak-anak.

Sasori menarik tangan adiknya menjauh dari keramaian, dia tak tahu akan membawa adiknya kemana, dia hanya menyusuri taman itu, terus berjalan sampai keujung hingga akhirnya dia menemukan bangku kosong disana. Tempatnya rindang dan agak tertutup dengan pohon yang agak lebat, sekilas dari jauh kursi itu tak kelihatan. Mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan anak-anak tak ada yang bermain disini. Tempat yang sempurna untuknya dan adiknya untuk sekedar duduk dan melepas lelah.

Sakura dan Sasori duduk disana, Sakura tak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya bersandar dipundak kakaknya, sedang Sasori memandang sedih adiknya dari sudut matanya, dibelainya sayang rambut adik tersayangnya itu.

"Jangan sedih ya," ucap Sasori lirih, Sakura tak bereaksi, namun Sasori tahu adiknya mendengarkan

"Kamu masih punya aku, aku janji akan selalu menjagamu."

Sakura hanya bereaksi dengan menggeser letak kepalanya sedikit, dan diam lagi seperti tadi

Mereka terus seperti itu, hingga tak terasa hari sudah beranjak sore. Sasori mengguncang lembut tubuh adiknya, rupanya dia tengah tertidur.

"Cherry, bangun. Sudah sore, ayuk kita pulang." Ucapnya lembut

Sakura mengucek matanya dan melihat sekeliling, hari sudah mulai gelap dan tidak ada lagi suara berisik khas anak-anak, mungkin mereka sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing

Dipandangnya lembut wajah kakaknya, diremasnya tangan kakaknya dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sasori segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut seraya sesekali menepuk pundaknya yang pegal akibat disenderi kepala adiknya sepanjang sore ini.

_Maaf, nanti aku pijat ya_

Sasori tersenyum manis, "tak usah, aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu ditaman itu, bangku itu bagaikan rumah kedua mereka, ditempat itu Sakura bisa melupakan kesedihannya, dan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Sakura dan Sasori tengah asik bercanda disana.

"Nah, kamu kena! Hidung kamu aku copot." Seru Sasori seraya mencubit gemas hidung mancung adiknya

Sementara adiknya tengah tertawa lepas tanpa suara seraya berusaha menghindar dari cubitan kakaknya.

"Ok, sekarang giliranmu."

Sakura segera berbalik dan menggenggam kelima jemarinya dan berusaha menyembunyikan telunjuk tengahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup sulit, dia berbalik menghadap Sasori dan mengacungkan tengannya.

Sementara itu, Sasori dengan gaya berfikir berusaha mencari dimana jari tengah adiknya tersebut, padahal dia sudah tahu, hanya saja dia senang melihat wajah lucu adiknya apabila dia bertingkah kesulitan menebak dimana jari tengahnya disembunyikan.

"Emmmmm, dimana yaaaaa." Ucap Sasori seraya mengusap dagunya.

Tubuh Sakura bergoyang kecil akibat tertawa.

"Emmmmmm, sepertinya disini," Sasori menggenggam jemari mungil Sakura tepat di jari tengahnya.

Sakura ngambek, ngambek karena Sasori selalu berhasil menemukan dimana jari tengahnya disembunyikan. Padahal dia sudah merasa bahwa dia cukup sulit menyembunyikannya. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa di ujung jari tengahnya ada bekas goresan luka yang hampir tak kelihatan, hanya orang yang mempunyai mata yang jelilah yang mampu melihatnya. Luka itu adalah luka hasil Sasori sendiri, waktu Sakura masih bayi, Sasori tanpa sengaja melukai ujung jari tengah adiknya menggunakan ujung silet yang dia pegang. Beruntung luka itu tak dalam.

Sasori tertawa lepas melihat Sakura ngambek seperti itu, pipi chubbynya jadi bertambah chubby dan terlihat semakin imut. Dicubitnya pipi Sakura gemas.

"Udah ah, jangan ngambek. Nanti imutnya hilang."

Mau tak mau Sakura tertawa karena Sasori tengah mencubit-cubit kecil pipinya dan Sakura menyukai hal itu.

Sasori tersenyum tetapi hatinya tercubit sedikit, dia senang melihat Sakura tertawa seperti ini, namun dia sedih karena walaupun Sakura terlihat tertawa, namun tak ada suarapun yang keluar darinya.

"_Aaaaah, kapan aku bisa mendengar suaramu adikku?"_

_._

_._

_._

Hari sudah beranjak sore, dikediaman Uchiha yang biasanya tenang dan sepi mendadak heboh karena si bungsu Uchiha tengah ngambek dengan kakak sulungnya Itachi Uchiha.

"Ayolah Sasu sayaaaaang, jangan ngambek, ya ya yaa." Bujuk kakaknya

Sasuke membuang muka dan melipat tangan didadanya kesal. Mukanya ditekuk dan bibirnya dimajukan, napasnya turun naik dengan berat menandakan betapa marahnya dia dengan kakak sulungnya tersebut.

"Sasu sayaaaaang, ayo doong jangan marah, minggu depan deh ya, hari ini aniki tidak bisa menemani kamu, ada tugas sekolah nih." Pinta Itachi memelas, namun Sasuke masih memasang pose seperti tadi. Acuh dan tak peduli.

Mendengar bunyi ribut-ribut sang nyonya Uchiha pun datang, dia melihat dua anaknya didepan pintu kamarnya Itachi, Itachi terlihat sedang membujuk Sasuke yang sedang ngambek.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Tanya sang nyonya Uchiha lembut

"Sasuke ngambek Kaasan." Jawab sang putra sulung

"Aniki jahat Kaasan!" seru Sasuke tak mau kalah

"Jahat kenapa? Hem?" dibelainya lembut rambut Sasuke. Dilayangkannya pandangannya kearah Itachi sang putra sulung. Dilihatnya Itachi berpakaian rapi dan tas ransel sekolahnya menggantung dipunggungnya. "Ada apa ini? Coba jelaskan sama Kaasan. Dan kamu mau kemana? Rapi begitu."

"Kemarin Itachi janji sama Sasuke mau menemani dia jalan-jalan hari ini Kaasan, tetapi ada tugas dari guru membuat kerja kelompok, dan tugasnya harus dikumpulkan besok, jadinya Itachi harus menyelesaikan tugasnya secepat mungkin Kaasan." Ujar Itachi menjelaskan. Wajahnya memelas minta dikasihani dan dimengerti. Dia sangat menyayangi adik bungsunya itu, namun pekerjaan sekolah kali ini lebih penting dari apapun. Karena guru yang memberikan tugas kali ini sangatlah pemarah dan tak segan-segan memberi hukuman jika ada anak murid yang nakal dan tidak mengerjakan tugas. Dia tentu tak mau kena marah, dia harus menjaga eksistensinya dikelas sebagai murid paling pintar dan patuh.

Nyonya Uchiha itupun mengerti, dia mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kearah anak bungsunya, "gimana kalau hari ini biar Kaasan yang menemani Sasuke? Hemm?"

"Tidak mau! Sasuke maunya ditemani Aniki, kan Aniki sudah janji sama Sasuke!" Sasuke masih ngambek, kali ini dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Janji deh minggu depan Aniki temani, ya ya ya." Pinta Itachi dengan memelas, dia serba salah, dia ingin secepatnya pergi ke rumah temannya, karena sekarang sudah terlalu sore, teman-temannya pasti sudah berkumpul menunggunya. Tetapi meninggalkan adik bungsunya seperti ini dia juga tak tega.

Kali ini nyonya Uchiha yang turun tangan membujuk Sasuke, "hari ini biar Kaasan saja yang temani Sasuke, biar minggu depan Aniki yang menemani Sasuke kemanapun Sasuke mau, kan minggu depan sekolah Aniki libur jadi Sasuke bisa seharian main dengan Aniki. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi kan hari ini juga hari minggu Kaasan, sekolah Aniki juga libur hari ini, tapi buktinya Aniki tidak bisa menemani Sasuke." Sasuke tidak mau menerima penjelasan ibunya, dia sangat kesal

"Janji deh, minggu depan pasti jadi, nanti kita bisa main seharian" bujuk Itachi lembut

Pertahanan Sasukepun goyah, siapa yang tidak mau ditemani Itachi? Apalagi seharian, tentu saja dia sangat senang. Karena selama ini Itachi jarang ada waktu untuknya. Dia selalu menunggu Itachi pulang sekolah agar bisa bermain dengannya, namun Itachi selalu menolak dengan alasan sibuk ada tugas dari guru.

"Tapi beneran yaaa seharian?"

Itachi tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan, "janji."

"Ya sudah deh," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Itachi tertawa, dicubitnya sebentar pipi adiknya dan beranjak pergi, namun sebelum itu diciumnya sekilas pipi ibunya tersayang.

"Pulang sebelum makan malam," pesan ibunya, Itachi mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

"Nah, Sasuke mau pergi kemana? Biar Kaasan yang antar kemanapun Sasuke mau."

"Jalan-jalan ke taman saja yuk Kaasan, sudah lama tidak main kesana," usul Sasuke

Ibunya mengangguk mengiyakan, dan merekapun akhirnya pergi bersama ketempat yang dituju.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke menggandeng tangan ibunya, perjalanan dari rumah ke taman tidak terlalu jauh jadi mereka cukup berjalan kaki.

Cuaca sore kali ini sungguh bersahabat, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi terasa sejuk dikulit. Bahkan taman kali ini sungguh ramai, berbeda dengan kali terakhir Sasuke main kesini. Sasuke jadi bingung mau main dimana karena Sasuke bukan tipe anak yang suka main berkelompok, dia lebih suka sendiri, menikmati indahnya sore ditemani indahnya bebungaan ditaman itu.

Sasuke celingukan mencari tempat sepi, namun sejauh mata memandang hanya penuh dengan anak-anak yang bermain, bahkan bangku taman yang biasanya jarang diduduki penuh dengan ibu-ibu yang mengawasi anak-anaknya bermain.

Disaat lagi celingukan mencari bangku kosong tiba-tiba saja ibunya berteriak histeris, saking histerisnya membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget.

"Aaaaaaaaaa Harukaaaa! Lama gak ketemu apa kabarrrr?" seru ibunya Sasuke seraya memeluk wanita seumuran dirinya. Sedangkan orang yang dipeluk tak kalah histerisnya

"Mikotooooooo, kangen kangen kangen sumpaaaaah!" seru wanita yang bernama Haruka tersebut seraya tak kalah erat memeluk Mikoto ibunya Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang menonton acara peluk-pelukan antar sahabat lama itu hanya diam seraya memandang wajah datar tak peduli.

"Kamu ngapain disini? Bukannya kamu tinggal di Suna dengan kakak kamu, Haruka"

"Aku sudah pindah kesini, baru kemarin aku pindahan."

"Benarkah?" Mikoto tertawa saking senangnya. Haruka mengangguk mengiyakan

"Kaasan," rengek Sasuke kecil, Mikoto terkejut karena untuk sesaat dia terlupa akan anak bungsunya tersebut.

Mendengar suara anak kecil reflek mereka melepas pelukan mereka, Haruka terpesona melihat ketampanan anak kecil yang tengah merengek manja dan menarik gaun Mikoto. Haruka membungkuk dan mengusap rambut lembut anak tersebut. Anak tersebut walaupun memakai kaca mata namun tak bisa menutupi ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Kaca mata tersebut tidak mampu menutupi betapa indah mata biru yang dimilikinya.

"Ihh, tampan sekali. Anak kamu ya?"

Mikoto mengangguk bangga, "namanya Sasuke Uchiha, anakku yang paling bungsu, dan yang paling manja." Selorohnya

Sasuke yang dikatain manja tidak terima, "Ih, Kaasan. Sasuke tidak manja kok." Diapun merajuk

"Ih ngambeeeek. Lucunyaaaa," Haruka tertawa kecil dan mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke.

Mikoto dan Haruka tertawa bersama.

"Nah Sasuke, kamu main sendiri saja ya, Kaasan mau ngobrol-ngobrol dulu dengan tante Haruka. Mau ya?"

"Ya sudah deh." Sasuke berlalu menjauh.

"Sasuke sayang, jangan main jauh-jauh, Kaasan tunggu disini ya." Ulang Mikoto lagi

"Baik Kaasan." Jawab Sasuke dan benar-benar berlalu pergi mencari tempat yang cocok buatnya.

"Sumpah! Anak kamu tampan sekali! Bagaimana cara buatnya?" seloroh Haruka seraya berjalan mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka berdua.

"Aaaah kamu ini bisa saja. Kamu disini ngapain?"

"Tuh, jagain anakku tersayang yang sedang main disana," jawabnya seraya menunjuk kekerumunan anak kecil yang sedang main ayunan.

Mikoto celingukan seraya berusaha mengenali yang mana anak Haruka, namun tidak berhasil

"Yang mana?"

"Ituloh yang rambutnya dikepang dua."

Mikoto mengikuti arahan Haruka, diperhatikannya anak gadis yang rambutnya dikepang dua. Dia terlihat manis dan cantik. Dia tengah tertawa dan asik bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Kalau dilihat-lihat gadis kecil itu seumuran dengan anaknya—Sasuke.

"Bukannya kalian baru pindah? Kok dia bisa dapat teman sebanyak itu? Beda sekali dengan Sasuke"

"Karin memang tipe anak yang mudah bergaul." Jawab Haruka bangga, "eh, tadi kamu bilang beda dengan Sasuke, maksudnya beda apa?"

"Yaaaa, maksudku Sasuke itu bukan tipe anak yang mudah bergaul seperti itu, dia itu pendiam dan, yaaaaa begitulah." Mikoto mengangkat bahu, "temannya di rumah itu ya Itachi."

"Itachi? Siapa itu Itachi?"

"Anakku," jelas Mikoto. "anakku yang paling sulung, kakaknya Sasuke."

"Oh, jadi kamu punya dua anak?"

"Iya."

"Cieeee cieeeee romantis banget yaaa dengan suaminya, kalau aku hanya punya Karin."

Mikoto tertawa renyah mendengar seloroh Haruka.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain..

"Penuh semua," omel Sasuke. Dia terus berjalan menyusuri taman dan tidak memperdulikan anak-anak yang berlarian disekitarnya. Tak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk sekedar bergabung dan bertegur sapa dengan teman sebayanya. Ingin kembali ketempat ibunya tak mungkin, pasti sekarang ibunya tengah temu-kangen dengan sahabat lamanya, dan hal itu akan membosankan mendengarkan celotehan ibu-ibu seperti itu.

Dia terus berjalan, dia bosan, Sasuke menendang bebatuan kerikil kecil yang dilewati sebagai pelampiasan kebosanannya. Entah seberapa jauh dia berjalan hingga dia tak menyadari suara hiruk-pikuk disekitarnya sudah mulai berkurang, bahkan sekarang sunyi. Hanya suara gemerisik dedaunan disana.

Sasuke tertegun, dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia telah sendirian, tak ada suara tawa khas anak-anak, tak ada suara celotehan ibu-ibu bercengkerama, yang ada hanya kesunyian. Dia memandang sekitarnya, pantas saja tempat itu sunyi dan tak ada orang, karena disana nyaris tertutupi oleh pepohonan, bebungaan dan rerumputan, kalau sekilas dilihat dari luar tempat itu bagaikan hutan kecil yang tak menarik.

Dia memandang sekeliling lagi, mata birunya menangkap sebuah bangku panjang tergeletak diujung taman, diapun berjalan menghampiri bangku kosong itu dan mendudukinya. Tenang, tenteram dan damai, itulah yang Sasuke kecil rasakan. Dia menyukai tempat ini. Tempat ini persis seperti apa yang dia inginkan, bebungaan indah disekitar bangku itu semakin mempermanis tempat yang dia temukan sekarang.

Disaat dia tengah mengagumi tempat itu tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil sebaya dengannya berdiri dihadapannya. Sasuke yang tengah melamunpun jadi terusik dan kaget. Diperhatikannya wajah gadis kecil itu, belum pernah sekalipun dia bertemu dengannya. Gadis itu sebenarnya berparas manis, hanya saja warna rambutnya yang pink membuatnya terlihat aneh.

Sasuke dan gadis kecil itu bertatapan lama sekali seakan-akan ingin mencoba mengenali satu sama lain, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, bahkan suara gemerisik dedaunanpun ikut berhenti demi menyaksikan dua insan ini.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Ditanya seperti itu membuat si gadis kecil kebingungan, pasalnya dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki ini, dan sekarang dia malah bertanya dia siapa, sebenarnya dia ingin menjawab, hanya saja dia tak bisa menjawab, dia celingukan berharap ada Sasori—kakaknya disini dan membantunya menjelaskan kepada laki-laki kecil tersebut.

Dengan segenap keberanian dia mencoba berbicara dengan laki-laki itu dengan bahasa yang dia kuasai—bahasa isyarat. Berharap dia mengerti dan paham, dia gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dia berkomunikasi dengan orang asing selain kakaknya dan ibunya.

Diapun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya mencoba menjelaskan bahwa namanya Sakura dan dia setiap sore selalu duduk disini, dibangku yang dia duduki ini.

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti jadi bingung dibuatnya, dia baru kali ini melihat orang seperti ini, ditanya malah tidak menjawab, yang ada menggerak-gerakkan tangan tidak jelas seperti itu. Sasuke marah, menyangka bahwa gadis kecil tersebut tengah mempermainkannya dan mengolok-olok dirinya.

"Maksud kamu apa? Bicara yang jelas!" suaranya setengah berteriak

Gadis kecil yang bernama Sakura itupun kaget dibentak seperti itu, matanya berkaca-kaca karena takut, tetapi tak ada cara lain, hanya bahasa isyaratlah yang dia kuasai. Sekali lagi dia mencoba menjelaskan, hatinya berdebar-debar berharap kakaknya datang menolong.

Melihat gadis itu tak menjawab namun lagi-lagi hanya menggerakkan tangannya tidak jelas membuat amarah Sasuke membludak. Belum pernah dia dipermainkan seperti ini, apalagi oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut aneh.

Sasuke siap memaki, "kamu….."

"Cherry!" sebuah suara menghentikan Sasuke, dengan terpaksa ditelannya kata-kata kasar yang siap dilontarkannya kepada gadis aneh tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki bertubuh lebih besar mendekati mereka berdua, tepatnya gadis tersebut. Siapa anak laki-laki itu? Temannya? Atau kakaknya? Pikiran Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Walaupun benar anak laki-laki itu kakak sang gadis dia tetap tak takut. Kalau dia berani macam-macam dengannya dia akan mengadu pada kakaknya—Itachi. Karena Itachi menyayanginya, sudah pasti Itachi akan membelanya jika dia dalam masalah.

Laki-laki yang baru datang itu langsung memeluk dan mengusap sayang rambut pink sang gadis, dan sang gadispun langsung mendekap erat laki-laki itu, mereka saling menggerak-gerakkan tangan seakan-akan sedang berkomunikasi. Sasuke cengo dan tak bereaksi, apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang ini? Apakah mereka sama-sama tidak waras?

Sementara itu dipihak Sakura, sumpah demi apapun dia sangat senang dengan kedatangan kakaknya, dia bagaikan penyelamat disaat dia lagi kesusahan. Diapun langsung mengadukan apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya, mengadukan betapa dia sangat ingin menjelaskan kepada laki-laki yang tengah duduk disana bahwa bangku itu adalah miliknya. Air matanya siap meluncur kalau tidak dipeluk dan ditenangkan Sasori.

"Emm, maaf, adik saya tak bisa bicara." Ucap Sasori seraya mengusap sayang rambut merah muda adiknya.

Bagaikan dihantam batu, Sasuke diam seribu bahasa. Hatinya mendadak ngilu. Tak bisa bicara? Astaga, demi Kami-sama dia sangat menyesal telah membentak dan berpikiran macam-macam tentang gadis tersebut. Dia tak pernah merasa sebersalah ini sebelumnya, belum lagi orang yang dia bentak adalah seorang gadis kecil tak berdaya dan—tak bisa bicara.

Kerongkongannya tercekat, "maafkan aku, aku sungguh tak tahu kalau..."

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Sasori cepat, dia mengerti, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura kecilnya bertemu orang lain selain dirinya dan ibunya, dan mungkin juga ini adalah yang pertama kalinya untuk laki-laki yang tengah duduk dibangku kesayangan adiknya bertemu dengan anak yang tak bisa bicara seperti Sakura. "Setiap sore dia selalu duduk disini, jadi dia bingung kenapa kamu malah duduk disini." Ucap Sasori menerangkan.

Oh begitu, mungkin inilah yang ingin dijelaskan gadis itu kepadanya, namun karena tak mengerti dia telah salah duga mengira gadis itu mempermainkannya.

Dia sungguh malu dan sontak berdiri mempersilahkan gadis tersebut untuk duduk, "emmm, silahkan" ucapnya pelan seraya membetulkan letak kaca matanya. Dia sungguh kikuk tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sakura yang menyadari kekikukan Sasuke tertawa kecil, tingkahnya lucu kalau seperti ini, tidak semenyeramkan tadi saat dia tengah marah. Diapun duduk menggantikan Sasuke, sebenarnya bangku itu berukuran panjang dan muat untuk mereka bertiga. Namun sepertinya Sasuke enggan atau malu untuk ikut bergabung dengannya.

Gadis kecil bersurai pink itu terlihat tertawa, namun miris, tak ada sedikitpun suara keluar darinya. Hati Sasuke sungguh tercubit, sungguh gadis yang malang pikirnya.

Sasori memandang Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dan menunduk, dia tersenyum simpul, "tidak apa-apa kok kalau mau duduk disini." Namun Sasuke langsung menggeleng dan tak berani menatap langsung wajah Sasori

"Oh ya, kenapa kamu tidak berkumpul dengan anak-anak lain?" tanyaya ramah, dia tak ingin Sasuke takut padanya, karena pada dasarnya dia bukan seorang yang pemarah dan pantas untuk ditakuti

"Aku lebih suka sendiri," jawab Sasuke, dia mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, dia menatap lekat gadis bersurai pink yang tengah bergelayut manja dengan kakaknya tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke"

"Oh, Sasuke, namaku Sasori, aku kakak kandung dari gadis kecil ini," dengan gemas dicubitnya hidung kecil adiknya membuat si gadis tertawa lagi, dan lagi-lagi tanpa suara.

"Dan, siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk adiknya

"Oh, panggil saja dia Cherry."

.

.

.

"Karin sayaaaaang, ayo sini sini…! Kenalan sama tante Mikoto."

Sontak seorang gadis kecil yang bernama Karin menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh kepada ibunya yang tengah melambai-lambai padanya.

"Shion, Tayuya, aku mau kesana dulu ya. Dadaaah," pamitnya dengan teman-teman barunya.

Dengan berlari kecil dia mendatangi ibunya yang tengah menunggunya, namun dia tidak sendiri, ada seorang wanita yang kira-kira juga seumuran dengan ibunya, siapakah dia gerangan?

"Karin sayang, ini adalah tante Mikoto, sahabat mama," ucap ibu Karin ketika anaknya sudah mendekat.

"Hallo, tante Mikoto, nama saya Karin." Ucap Karin penuh hormat, Mikoto jadi semakin suka melihatnya.

"Wah, manis sekali, berapa umurnyaaa?" Tanya Mikoto gemas seraya mencubit gemas pipi Karin hingga membuat Karin tertawa geli

"Lima tahun tante," ucap Karin manja, Karin memang pintar memikat hati Mikoto

Tak berapa lama kemudian…

"Kaasan."

Sebuah suara kecil menghentikan perbincangan mereka, mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya Mikoto pun segera berbalik menatap si sumber suara, rupanya itu adalah anak bungsunya—Sasuke.

"Eh, sudah selesai mainnya, Sayang?"

Sasuke yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, dia menatap Karin, siapa lagi anak ini pikirnya.

Melihat anaknya memandang Karin membuat ibunya mengulum senyum, dia mengira bahwa anaknya tengah terpana melihat gadis semanis Karin.

"Mau kenalan ya Sasuke?" goda ibunya dengan mengerling nakal

Mendengar ibunya bertanya seperti itu diapun langsung membuang muka. Malu dan kesal. Malu karena ibunya telah berkata yang tidak-tidak, belum lagi dia berkata seperti itu dihadapan anak yang dipandangnya langsung, kesal karena ibunya sok tahu, dia memandang anak itu bukan karena mau kenalan, hanya saja dia bingung betapa banyak orang baru yang dia temui di taman ini.

"Namanya Karin, dia anak dari tante Haruka ini," ucap ibu Sasuke menerangkan.

Sasuke tak bereaksi, dia hanya menatap jalanan.

"Ih malu ya? Lucu sekaliiiii," tambah Haruka tak mau kalah menggoda Sasuke.

Sementara itu Karin yang tak terlalu mengerti dengan tingkah dua orang dewasa itu hanya diam, dia melihat Sasuke, mungkin usia Sasuke dan dirinya terpaut tak terlalu jauh, atau mungkin mereka malah seumuran.

"Kaasan, pulang yuk," ajak Sasuke

"Cepat sekali pulangnya, tidak mau kenalan dulu?"

Sasuke mendelik pada ibunya tanda tak suka, sementara ibunya hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ya sudah deh, Haruka. Aku pulang dulu ya."

"Iya, hati-hati ya. Daaah."

Akhirnya dua sahabat yang baru bertemu itupun berpisah.

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang Mikoto tak henti-hentinya memuji sosok Karin, namun disepanjang perjalanan pula Sasuke tak memperhatikan ibunya, pikirannya melayang kepada gadis yang baru ditemuinya, gadis bisu, tak bisa bicara dan memiliki warna rambut yang lain dari pada yang lain, warna pink. Entah kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, bukankah tadi Sasori berkata bahwa setiap sore Cherry selalu duduk disana, berarti sore besok dia harus ke taman itu lagi, dan besok sore lagi, dan lagi.

"Kaasan, besok kita ke taman itu lagi ya."

Ibunya yang masih asik mengoceh tentang Karin jadi terkejut, ingin ke taman itu lagi? Apakah dia ingin bertemu Karin lagi?

"Boleh, tentu saja," ucap ibunya bersemangat.

Sasuke tersenyum senang, begitupun ibunya—hanya saja untuk persepsi yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Dikedimanan Uchiha…

Hari sudah malam, seluruh keluarga Uchiha berkumpul untuk makan malam, namun makan malam kali ini agak berbeda, wajah Mikoto sang nyonya Uchiha dan wajah Sasuke lebih cerah dari biasanya.

Hal itu tentu tak luput dari mata jeli Itachi dan Fugaku sang kepala keluarga.

"Kaasan dan Sasu kenapa?" komentar Itachi yang tak tahan dan penasaran.

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Mikoto terkekeh geli sendiri.

"Coba tebak hayoooo?"

Itachi mengkerutkan dahi mencoba berpikir

"Habis ketemu teman lama ya?" tebak Fugaku cepat, dia sudah mengerti watak istri tercintanya itu, kalau wajahnya mendadak cerah habis bepergian dari suatu tempat pasti ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi, kalau tak bertemu teman lama ya apa lagi.

"Betul sekali!"

"Terus apa istimewanya?" komentar Itachi lagi, menurutnya tak ada yang menarik dari bertemu teman lama, paling cuman temu-kangen dan bernostalgia membicarakan hal-hal yang tak penting.

"Eh, kamu harus tahu, Itachi," Mikoto memberi jeda sebentar, diliriknya Sasuke yang nampak tak peduli, "Sasuke habis ketemu cewek cantik," katanya setengah berbisik, namun masih didengar telinga tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke yang ditembak seperti itu tak bereaksi, namun wajahnya mendadak memerah.

"Ya ampun Kaasan, Sasuke masih kecil," Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, menurutnya, anak seumuran Sasuke tidak pantas merasakan hal-hal seperti itu, walaupun sebenarnya diam-diam Itachi yang baru memasuki kelas tiga SD ini juga sudah punya pacar.

"Betul tuh kata Itachi," komentar Fugaku yang menyetujui perkataan Itachi.

"Ihh, kalian tidak melihat sendiri sih bagaimana manisnya anak ini," ucap Mikoto tak mau kalah, "dia ini sudah cantik, manis, sopan lagi." Puji Mikoto berapi-api.

"Siapa namanya?" Itachi mulai sedikit tertarik

"Karin." Jawab Mikoto mantap

"Bukan!" sela Sasuke cepat, "namanya Cherry!"

"Cherry?" ucap mereka serempak

Sasuke langsung merah padam mukanya, dia segera meninggalkan meja makan walaupun makan malamnya masih belum selesai.

.

.

"Ciyeeee, ada yang ketemu cewek," goda Itachi. Sementara yang digoda tak menggubris, dia tetap fokus menonton televisi

Namun walaupun tak digubris seperti itu Itachi masih kekeuh menggoda adik semata wayangnya tersebut, "cerita dooooong."

"Apaan sih, Aniki." Sasuke kesal digoda seperti itu

"Jadiiii, namanya Karin yaaaa?" goda Itachi lagi

Sasuke mendelik kesal, Karin lagi Karin lagi. "Bukaaaaaaaaan! Namanya Cherry!"

Itachi bingung tak mengerti, bukannya tadi ibunya berkata kalau gadis yang ditemui adiknya bernama Karin, bukan Cherry.

"Maksudnya? Tadi kan Kaasan bilang namanya Karin." Itachi bertanya-tanya sekaligus penasaran

"Huuuuft," Sasuke menghela napas berat, Itachi kan pintar, seharusnya dia mengerti, kenapa jadi malah lemot begini?

Diapun mengecilkan suara televisi terlebih dahulu sebelum menjelaskan duduk perkaranya dengan kakak sulungnya tersebut. "Tadi sebelum bertemu dengan Karin, Sasuke bertemu dengan Cherry."

Itachi mendengarkan dengan serius, Sasuke melanjutkan, "dan dia tidak bisa bicara."

"Tak bisa bicara?" ulang Itachi

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan, "tadi Sasuke bertemu dengan Cherry dan kakaknya ditaman, kata kakaknya Cherry tidak bisa bicara, Sasuke kasihan padanya, Aniki."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti, jadi rupanya Karin dan Cherry itu beda orang, rupanya dia telah salah paham.

"Tapi ada yang aneh deh, Aniki."

"Aneh apa?"

"Tadi waktu Sasuke tanya dia siapa, dia malah menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti ini," Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tangannya meniru apa yang dilakukan Cherry, walaupun gerakannya asal, "terus waktu kakaknya datang, kakaknya juga malah ikut-ikutan menggerakkan tangannya juga."

Itachi tersenyum mengerti, "ooooh, mungkin mereka menggunakan bahasa isyarat," jelas Itachi.

Sasuke mengkerutkan dahi tak mengerti, "bahasa isyarat itu apa?" wajar saja Sasuke tak mengerti, karena diumurnya yang baru lima tahun belum pernah sekalipun dia mendengar kata bahasa isyarat.

"Begini loh Sasu sayaaang," Itachi menggeser duduknya menghadap Sasuke, "temanmu yang bernama Cherry itu 'kan tidak bisa bicara, jadi caranya berkomunikasi dengan orang lain itu menggunakan bahasa isyarat."

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, otaknya sedang berusaha mengerti dengan penjelasan dari kakak pintarnya tersebut, "maksudnya?"

Dengan sabar Itachi menjelaskan, "saat Cherry dan kakaknya sama-sama menggerak-gerakkan tangan seperti ini…" Sasori mencoba mempraktekkan beberapa bahasa isyarat yang dia kuasai kepada Sasuke, "mereka itu sedang berkomunikasi."

Sasuke diam tak berkedip, Itachi melanjutkan penjelasannya, "kita sekarang juga sedang berkomunikasi, hanya saja Sasu—ku tersayang ini bisa bicara dan mendengar, jadi kita tidak menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Nah, kamu sudah paham Sasu—ku sayang?"

Akhirnya Sasuke mengerti dengan penjelasan dari kakaknya tersebut, "oooooh, jadi begituu," Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Tapi, kenapa Cherry tidak bisa bicara?"

"Banyak hal yang menyebabkan seseorang tak bisa bicara Sasu—ku sayang, misalnya kecelakaan, atau waktu dia dilahirkan dia ada kelainan sehingga menyebabkan dia tak bisa bicara."

"Jadi, yang menyebabkan Cherry tak bisa bicara kenapa dong, Aniki?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu, "kamu tanyakan saja sama kakaknya."

Sasuke diam, pikirannya masih menerawang

"Tapi….."

"Tapi apa, Aniki?"

"Setahu Aniki, biasanya orang yang tidak bisa bicara itu juga tak bisa mendengar," lanjut Itachi

"Maksud Aniki, selain bisu Cherry juga tuli?"

Itachi mengangguk, "biasanya sih begitu, kecuali dia memakai alat yang membantu dia mendengar."

Sasuke pusing, pasalnya pelajaran yang diberikan dari Itachi ini sangat sulit, susah juga punya kakak terlalu pintar seperti kakak sulungnya tersebut

"Alat apa sih, Aniki? Sasuke tak mengerti, Sasuke pusing!"

Itachi tertawa, "alat ini dipakai ditelinga, fungsinya untuk membantu dia mendengar, Sasu—ku sayaaaang," Itachi geli melihat tingkah adik kecilnya yang menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin tengah mumet dengan pembelajaran tingkat dewa darinya

"Sudah ah, Aniki mau belajar dulu ke kamar, nanti kalau lama-lama disini kamu bisa pingsan."

Itachipun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, yah… walaupun sedikit mumet, setidaknya Sasuke mengerti.

.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah beranjak sore lagi, Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar segera menarik-narik ibunya yang tengah bersiap-siap.

"Ayo cepat, Kaasan."

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Cepat!" serunya lagi, dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Cherry

"Kamu ini, sudah tak sabar bertemu gadis itu lagi ya?" goda ibunya, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

Mikoto terkekeh geli, "yuk kita berangkat."

.

.

Suasana taman ini tak berbeda dari hari kemarin, dimana banyak anak-anak bermain dan berkejaran satu sama lain, tawa khas anak-anak memenuhi taman. Mikoto celingukan mencari sosok Haruka lagi, berharap hari ini mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

"Hallo tante Mikoto," sebuah suara kecil nan manis menyapa indera pendengaran mereka berdua.

"Eh, Karin." Mikoto sumringah melihatnya, "kebetulan sekali kamu disini, dimana ibumu?"

"Mama duduk disana?" tunjuk Karin kearah kursi taman disamping anak-anak yang tengah bermain istana pasir.

"Ya sudah, tante kesana dulu ya, kamu main saja dengan Sasuke," Mikoto mengedipkan mata kearah mereka berdua sebelum pergi menemui Haruka.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Ikut gabung dengan teman-temanku yuk," tawar Karin ramah

Sasuke tak bereaksi, Karin tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke seperti itu, diapun langsung menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya—Shion dan Tayuya.

Sementara itu dikejauhan Mikoto dan Haruka terkikik kecil melihat anak-anak mereka.

"Sepertinya Sasuke menyukai Karin," komentar Mikoto

"Bagaimana kalau mereka kita jodohkan saja?" usul Haruka

"Boleh," ucap Mikoto setuju.

.

.

"Shion, Tayuya, kenalkan ini teman baruku, namanya Sasuke."

Sasuke diam saja, sementara teman-teman Karin yang bernama Shion dan Tayuya tengah menyapanya. Baru kali ini dia bermain dan berkumpul dengan anak gadis, karena biasanya dia bermain dengan Itachi.

"Kita main apa?" Tanya anak gadis yang diketahui Sasuke bernama Tayuya

"Main petak umpet saja," usul Shion

"Terus siapa yang jaga?" Tanya Tayuya lagi

"Aku saja!" usul Karin, yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, aku hitung sampai sepuluh ya, kalian harus sembunyi."

Diapun berbalik menutup matanya dan mulai berhitung, "Satu… dua…. tiga….."

Shion dan Tayuya berlarian mencari tempat sembunyi, sementara Sasuke juga ikut berlari, hanya saja bukan untuk bersembunyi melainkan ke bangku taman dimana Cherry dan kakaknya berada.

Dengan semangat dia memacu langkahnya, semakin dekat dia mendekati bangku yang dituju, semakin berdebar-debar pula dia. Didalam pikirannya hanya satu, bertemu dengan gadis bersurai pink itu lagi.

Suasana sore ini sangat sejuk, dan semakin sejuk karena disana penuh dengan bebungaan dan pepohonan, membuat siapapun yang berada disana merasakan kedamaian dan ketenangan, hingga membuat Sakura dan Sasori jatuh cinta kepada tempat itu dan setiap sore berada disana.

Sama seperti sore-sore sebelumnya, Sakura dan Sasori sedang duduk disana dan tengah asik bercanda ketika Sasuke tiba disana.

Dengan agak ragu-ragu dia menyapa Sakura, "hai, Cherry."

Namun tak disangka gadis yang disapa mendengarnya, dia segera berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan tersenyum manis. Astaga? Dia bisa mendengar? Bukankah kata Itachi orang yang tidak bisa bicara berkemungkinan besar juga tidak bisa mendengar, tetapi Cherry malah merespon sapaannya dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Tapi….. bukankah Itachi berkata ada alat yang dipakai ditelinga untuk membantunya mendengar. Diapun mencoba memperhatikan kedua telinga gadis tersebut, tapi tak ada apa-apa disana, gadis itu tak memakai benda apapun. Dia jadi tak mengerti, apa kepintaran Itachi sudah menurun?

Sasuke tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, "dia bisa…..."

"Ya, dia bisa mendengar," potong Sasori cepat

"Tapi..."

"Tapi dia tak bisa bicara," potong Sasori lagi

Sasuke tak mengerti, apa Itachi yang salah memberikan penjelasn padanya? Tapi tak mungkin, Itachi adalah kakak paling jenius yang Sasuke kenal

"Kenapa?"

Sasori yang mengetahui kebingungan Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Orang yang tak bisa bicara seharusnya tak bisa mendengar bukan? Atau paling tidak dia memakai sebuah alat pendengar yang dipakai ditelinga bukan?"

Nah, tepat sekali! Persis seperti apa yang dijelaskan Itachi kemarin

Sasuke mengangguk, "tetapi dia tak pakai," jelas Sasuke seraya memperhatikan lagi kedua telinga gadis tersebut sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tak salah

"Ehm, sebenarnya begini Sasuke," Sasori mencoba menjelaskan, "Cherry ini tidak bisu permanen, hanya pertumbuhannya yang agak terlambat dibanding anak-anak seumurannya"

Permanen? Apa lagi itu permanen? Sepertinya Sasori dan Itachi itu setipe, sama-sama memiliki bahasa yang memusingkan.

"Permanen itu apa?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya

"Aduh, begini maksudku..." mata Sasori berputar-putar berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas dan mudah dimengerti anak seumuran Sasuke. "Cherry ini suatu saat akan bisa bicara seperti kita," jeda sebentar, "hanya saja butuh waktu untuk itu." Sasori tengah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia bingung harus menggunakan kata-kata seperti apa yang sekiranya mudah dipahami Sasuke

Sebenarnya Sasuke hanya mengerti sedikit, namun setidaknya dia mengerti bahwa suatu saat ada kemungkinan bagi Cherry untuk bisa bicara seperti dia.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa cepat bicara?" tanya Sasuke

"Kita harus mengajarinya," jawab Sasori mantap

Kita? Maksudnya dia dan Sasori? Jadi selama ini tidak ada yang mengajarinya untuk bisa bicara? Terbesit rasa kasihan Sasuke terhadap Cherry, dan diapun berkeinginan untuk bisa mengajarinya bicara.

"Kau mau membantuku Sasuke?"

Membantu? Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil sepertinya untuk bisa membuat orang bisu bicara? "Caranya?"

"Kami selalu datang kesini setiap sore, maukah kamu kesini dan mengajarinya berbicara, kau tahu, selama ini temannya hanya aku."

Mendengar penuturan Sasori, Sasuke jadi semakin kasihan dengan Cherry, sungguh Cherry yang malang, jadi selama ini temannya hanya kakaknya? Apa selama ini dia tak punya teman? Apa selama ini tak ada orang lain yang mau berteman dengannya? Kemana ibu dan ayahnya?

Sasuke kecil mengangguk setuju, ya! Dia bertekad akan menjadi teman Cherry dan mengajarinya berbicara.

.

.

Sementara itu…

"Duuuuuh, dimana sih Sasuke bersembunyiiiii?" seorang gadis kecil dan kedua temannya tengah mencak-mencak mencari keberadaan seorang teman sepermainannya yang tiba-tiba hilang. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka mencari, namun yang dicari tak juga ketemu

"Shion, Tayuya, kalian cari disebelah sana ya, biar aku yang mencari disebelah sana," perintah Karin seraya berlalu

"Sasukeeeeeee! Sasukeeeee! Kamu dimana?"

Karin kesal setengah mati dengan teman barunya tersebut, pasalnya baru kali ini dia merasa dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Sasukeeeeeeee!" ulangnya lagi

"Hn, ada apa?"

Karin terkejut dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Iiiiiiih, kamu kemana saja siiiiih!?" omel Karin seraya menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dia jadi semakin kesal karena Sasuke cuek saja tanpa menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya sedikitpun

"Kamu tau 'gak siiiih? Aku, Shion dan Tayuya mencari kamu kemana-mana! Kamu sembunyi dimana sihh?" omel Karin lagi

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, dia baru ingat bahwa tadi dia tengah bermain petak umpet dengan Karin dan temannya.

"Aku main disebelah sana," jawabnya seraya menunjuk taman disebelah kanannya, "aku lupa kalau tadi kita lagi main." Jawabnya polos tanpa dosa

Mendengar jawaban ringan Sasuke membuat Karin bertambah kesal, "iiiiiih! Besok-besok aku tidak mau lagi ngajak kamu main!" habis memarahi Sasuke, Karin langsung beranjak pergi menemui ibunya.

"Ma, kita pulang yuk!"

Haruka yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan Mikoto terkejut melihat kedatangan anaknya, belum lagi wajahnya sangat kusut dan cemberut

"Loh, kenapa sayang?"

"Pokoknya Karin mau pulang!"

Dari jauh Haruka dan Mikoto melihat kedatangan Sasuke

"Bukannya tadi kamu lagi main dengan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lembut

"Sasuke nakal, Tante," adu Karin, "Karin tidak mau lagi main dengan Sasuke!"

Mikoto memasang wajah galak saat Sasuke sudah berada ditengah-tengah mereka

"Sasuke," ucap Mikoto dengan nada yang berbahaya, "kenapa Karin marah sama kamu?"

"Sasuke tidak ngapa-ngapain kok, Kaasan," bela Sasuke seraya menatap sebal Karin.

"Tidak ngapa-ngapain kok Karin jadi marah seperti ini?" omel Mikoto lagi

"Tadi Sasuke lupa kalau kami lagi main, jadi mereka Sasuke tinggal dan main sendiri disana," jawabnya seraya asal menunjuk arah taman

Haruka mencoba menengahi, "sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa kok, Mikoto. Namanya juga anak kecil."

"Ya sudah, lain kali jangan diulang lagi," ucap Mikoto akhirnya. Dia berbalik menatap Karin yang masih memasang wajah cemberut seperti tadi, "jangan marah sama Sasuke ya, Karin sayang," dia membungkuk dan mengusap sayang rambut Karin.

Karin tersenyum manis, "tidak apa-apa kok, Tante."

Aih, pintar sekali Karin mengambil hati nyonya Uchiha tersebut.

"Ya sudah, kami pulang dulu ya Mikoto."

Mikoto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "daaaah."

.

.

Tak terasa sudah berhari-hari, bahkan berminggu-minggu Sasuke bermain ke taman itu hanya untuk sekedar mengajari Cherry berbicara. Kadang dia ditemani ibunya, kadang ditemani Itachi, dan bahkan dia pernah sesekali datang sendiri. Dia diijinkan bermain sendiri karena memang jarak rumah dan taman tidak terlalu jauh. Disamping itu, walaupun dia sering ditemani ibunya ataupun Itachi, mereka hanya menungu di bangku taman yang disediakan tanpa ikut menemani kemana Sasuke pergi. Dia juga sering bertemu Karin di taman, namun dia tak pernah mau ikut kalau diajak bermain, karena tujuannya ke taman hanya satu—bertemu Cherry.

Terkadang Sasuke membawa buku, gambar, atau apapun yang menarik untuk diajarkan kepada Sakura. Seperti sore ini, dia membawa berbagai gambar yang dibawahnya ada tulisan mengenai isi gambar tersebut. Gambar-gambar tersebut dipinjamnya dari Itachi

"Hai, Cherry." Sapa Sasuke ramah

"Ha…i" sapa Sakura tak kalah ramah

Kemajuan Sakura sungguh pesat semenjak diajari Sasuke, dia sedikit-sedikit sudah mampu bicara dan membaca, semua berkat kegigihan Sasuke dan Sasori mengajarinya, walaupun cara bicaranya masih tersendat-sendat, namun dia bisa merespon perkataan orang lain

"Lihat aku bawa apa?" seru Sasuke seraya dengan bangga memamerkan berbagai gambar-gambar warna-warni yang dibawanya

Sakura memperhatikan semua gambar yang dibawa Sasuke dengan terpesona, warna-warni gambar tersebut sungguh sangat menarik dan bagus.

Sasuke celingukan, karena disana hanya ada Sakura seorang, kemana Sasori?

"Sasori mana?"

"_Lagi beli minum."_ jawab Sakura dengan bahasa isyarat, Sakura masih belum mampu berkata-kata dengan kosa kata yang agak panjang

"Ohh, kalau begitu kita mulai saja ya." Usul Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk setuju

Diapun mulai menunjukkan gambar itu satu persatu, dimulai dengan gambar hujan.

"Hujan," ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk gambar hujan yang ada didatangannya

"Hu...jan" ulang Sakura seraya memperhatikan gambar tersebut

"Nah, kalau yang ini ayam." Ulang Sasuke lagi seraya mengganti gambar yang ada ditangannya dengan gambar ayam jago

"A... yam"

Sasori yang baru datang terharu mendengarnya, semenjak kedatangan Sasuke kemajuan bicara Sakura semakin pesat saja. "Wah, Cherry, kamu semakin hari semakin bagus saja. Aniki jadi senang melihatnya." Kata Sasori seraya menatap sayang adik bungsunya tersebut dengan bangga. Dia menyodorkan dua buah minuman untuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya membentuk kata _"terima kasih,"_ dia masih belum terlalu fasih berbicara, jadi dia sering berkomunikasi menggunakan bahasa isyarat dengan kakaknya. Disamping itu, setelah lelah mengajari Sakura, giliran Sasori yang mengajari Sasuke bahasa isyarat, dan kadang-kadang dia belajar bahasa isyarat dengan Itachi, karena kakak jeniusnya itu ternyata tahu banyak tentang bahasa isyarat.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Sasuke," ucap Sasori tulus

"Untuk?"

'Mengajari Cherry."

"Sasuke senang mengajarinya." Jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, sudah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk pulang, hari ini dia ke taman seorang diri, jadi dia tak mau membuat orang di rumah menjadi cemas

"Sasuke pamit pulang dulu," Sasuke beranjak dari bangku taman, tak lupa diseruputnya minuman terakhirnya. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya."

"Emmmm, dadah." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya sebentar dan berlari pulang, tak lupa dibawanya lagi gambar-gambar yang dipinjamnya dari Itachi

Sakura tersenyum menatap kepergian Sasuke, dia sangat senang bisa berteman dengan Sasuke, dia sangat senang ada yang mau berteman dengannya dan dengan tulus mau mengajarinya berbicara.

"Kita pulang yuk," ajak Sasori seraya menggandeng lembut tangan adiknya. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

Sesampainya di rumah, rumah mereka sangat sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda ibunya ada di rumah, apakah ibunya belum pulang?

"Ka…san ma….na?" tanya Sakura

Dengan lemas Sasori menjawab, "sepertinya belum pulang."

Tapi tiba-tiba dia sadar sesuatu, "Cherry…. Kau…. Kau….."

"Hn?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti, ada apa dengan Sasori?

Sasori tertawa-tawa, "akhirnya kau bisa bicara lebih dari satu kata," Sasori menggendong adiknya dan berputar-putar. Dia sangat bahagia, karena baru kali ini dia mendengar Sakura berkata agak-sedikit-lebih-panjang. Tapi walaupun begitu dia sangat bahagia. Bukankah itu pertanda bagus?

"Baiklah, sebagai hadiahnya, malam ini biar Aniki yang masak, adikku yang manis ini santai saja menonton TV, habis makan malam kita belajar lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Bo…leh." Jawab Sakura antusias, Sasori lagi-lagi tertawa bahagia, diciumnya kening adiknya dengan sayang.

.

.

"Ku…da ma…..kan rum….put."

"Kalau ini? Kalau ini?"

"Ku….cing ma….kan i…kan"

Sudah berjam-jam Sasori mengajari Sakura, namun walaupun begitu tak ada rasa penatpun bagi keduanya, karena mereka tengah diluap rasa gembira

Sasori mengganti gambar yang dipegangnya dengan gambar gajah

"Ga…jah mi…num a….ir" jawab Sakura

Bersamaan dengan itu ibu mereka datang, dia mendengar Sakura bicara, dia sangat terkejut dengan kemajuan anaknya yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Sa…Sakura.. kamu bisa bicara sayang?" tanya ibunya terbata-bata, bukan main betapa gembiranya dia

"I…ya Ka….saan" jawab Sakura. Serta merta ibunya memeluk erat Sakura saking bahagianya.

"Demi Kami-sama Kaasan senang sekali," air matanya menetes saking bahagianya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, kamu Kaasan kirimkan ke Suna, ada dokter terbaik disana yang akan mengajari kamu." Putus ibunya sepihak

"Apa?" Sasori terkejut bukan main? Dikirimkan ke Suna? Itu artinya dia akan dipisahkan dengan Sakura adik semata wayangnya?

"Sasori sayang, ini demi kebaikan adikmu, Kaasan sudah mencari-cari dokter spesialis di Konoha, tapi tak ada yang lebih baik dari di Suna, Sayang."

"Tapi…" yang terbaik? Tentu saja dia ingin yang terbaik untuk Sakura, tetapi dia masih belum siap, ini terlalu cepat

"Di Suna, Sakura akan disekolahkan di sekolah khusus, setiap hari dia akan di terapi dan diajari, lagi pula 'kan ada Tousan di Suna yang bisa menjaga Sakura."

Sasori ingin membantah, tapi bibirnya kelu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ya, di Suna Sakura pasti baik-baik saja karena ada Tousannya. Kaasan dan Tousannya sudah lama bercerai, saat berpisah Tousan lebih memilih tinggal di Suna dan bekerja disana, namun walaupun sudah lama bercerai, baik Tousan maupun Kaasannya tidak ada yang berniat untuk menikah lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dua hari lagi kamu akan berangkat ke Suna ya sayang," dikecupnya sayang kening Sakura dan berlalu pergi, kelihatannya dia ingin menelepon seseorang

"A….ni….ki a…pa…kah Su…na i..tu ja…uh?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata

Demi mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, air matanya langsung meluncur, perpisahan dengan adik semata wayangnya ada didepan matanya, dia tak ingin berpisah, namun dia juga inginkan yang terbaik untuk Sakura

Dipeluknya erat tubuh Sakura, "jauh, jauh sekali."

"Sakura sayang, Kaasan sudah menelepon Tousan kalian, nanti dia yang akan menjemput Sakura di bandara, masalah yang lainnya biar Tousan yang atur, karena katanya dia berteman dengan dokternya."

Sakura dan Sasori tak bereaksi apa-apa, ibunya mengerti betapa berat bagi keduanya untuk berpisah, didekatinya kedua anaknya tersebut, "Sasori, apakah kamu membenci Kaasan?"

Sasori melepas pelukannya dan menyusut air matanya, dia menggeleng lemah, "tidak kok, Sasori hanya sedih karena akan ditinggalkan Cherry."

"Sakura tak akan selamanya tinggal di Suna kok, nanti juga dia akan kembali lagi." Bujuk ibunya

"Berapa lama?"

"Mudah-mudahan secepatnya." Ya, ibunya tak bisa memberi kepastian, karena dia sendiripun tak tahu, dia hanya berharap secepatnya Sakura bisa kembali ke rumah dan berkumpul dengan mereka lagi.

.

.

Suasana sore ini tengah berduka, baik Sasori maupun Sakura. Mereka terdiam membayangkan perpisahan mereka besok. Sungguh berat sekali, terutama Sakura tak bisa membayangkan akan terpisah jauh dengan sahabat baiknya—Sasuke

Disaat Sakura tengah memikirkan tentang Sasuke, Sasukepun datang, dia tersenyum manis menatap keduanya, namun dia langsung bingung karena wajah Sasori maupun Sakura sama-sama sedih

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Sasuke, dipandangnya wajah Sakura dan Sasori bergantian

Sasori beranjak dari duduknya, "aku mau beli minum dulu, Sasuke tolong jaga Cherry ya."

Sepeninggal Sasori, Sakura hanya diam, air mukanya sungguh keruh

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Sakura berusaha tersenyum, "ti…dak apa….apa, ka….mu sen…diri…an ke…sini?"

"Tidak, aku ditemani Itachi-nii."

"Ter…us, ma….na ka….kakmu?"

"Lagi duduk disana sama pacarnya."

"Pa…car?" baru kali ini Sakura mendengar kata pacar. Pacar itu apa?

"Kamu tidak tahu pacar itu apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya tidak tahupun menggeleng

"Emmm, pacar ituuuu….. adalah seseorang yang kita sayangi, dan dia tidak boleh menyayangi orang lain selain kita, dan kitapun tidak boleh menyayangi orang lain selain dia." Jawab Sasuke, setidaknya itu yang dia tahu dari Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, tidak berapa lama kemudian Sasori datang membawa minuman untuk mereka bertiga

Mereka minum dalam diam, lagi-lagi Sakura dan Sasori memasang wajah seperti tadi, hal itu membuat Sasuke penasaran

"Sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih?"

Sasori menghela napas panjang, sebagai orang yang dekat dengan Sakura, tentunya Sasuke harus tahu kabar terbaru tentang adiknya tersebut

"Besok Cherry akan pergi."

"Pergi?" dahi Sasuke mengkerut. Pergi? Kalau hanya pergi kenapa harus berwajah sedih seperti itu, dia juga sering bepergian bersama Kaasan, Tousan ataupun Anikinya, bepergian ke rumah neneknya, pamannya, atau hanya sekedar unruk rekreasi. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Jadi kenapa harus sedih?

Sasori mengangguk, "dia akan pergi ke Suna."

"Suna? Tempat apa itu?" baru kali ini Sasuke mendengar kata Suna, tempat rekreasi seperti apa? Kebun binatang? Taman bermain?

"Suna itu jauh dari sini," jawab Sasori lemah. Sementara Sakura menunduk lesu

"Berapa lama Cherry pergi?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti dalam waktu yang sangat lama," Sasori menghela napas berat

Kenapa harus lama? Jauh sekali 'kah? Dia juga pernah menginap semalam di rumah neneknya karena memang jarak dari rumah neneknya ke rumahnya lumayan jauh

Sasuke diam tak mengerti, Sasori menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Sasuke, mungkin ini hari terakhir kamu bertemu Cherry."

Mendengar perkataan Sasori sontak dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sasori tajam, "maksudnya?"

"Suna itu sangat jauh dari sini, Sasuke. Dan disana dia akan diajari oleh dokter spesial."

Sasuke tak terima dengan penjelasan Sasori, "untuk apa diajari dokter? Sasuke juga bisa mengajarinya, buktinya sekarang Cherry sudah bisa bicara sedikit-sedikit." Sasuke marah, sangat marah. Untuk apa pergi jauh-jauh hanya untuk belajar, bukankah disini sudah ada dia? Dia sanggup mengajari Sakura, jadi untuk apa diajari dokter spesial segala?

"Sasuke, kamu sayang dengan Cherry, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap

"Kamu ingin Sakura cepat bisa bicara, bukan?

Sasuke kembali mengangguk

"Di Suna, ada dokter spesial yang akan menangani Cherry, dia akan diajari berbicara, di terapi, disekolahkan di sekolah khusus, jadinya dia akan menjadi Cherry yang lebih baik, Cherry yang bisa bicara."

Sasuke diam, berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Sasori

"Dia tidak akan selamanya tinggal disana, suatu saat dia akan kembali lagi kesini."

"Tapi, berapa lama?"

"Entahlah, akupun tak tahu." Jawab Sasori yang meniru jawaban ibunya ketika dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama

Sasuke diam, Sasori diam, Sakurapun diam. Mereka seakan hanyut dalam lamunan masing-masing, mereka memikirkan tentang perpisahan. Jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu Sakura? Betapa sakit hati Sasuke memikirkan hal itu

"Aku mendadak lapar," Sasori beranjak dari duduknya, "aku mau beli cemilan dulu ya."

Sakura mengangguk kecil, sementara Sasuke masih diam dan menunduk.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua di sana. Kediaman menyelimuti mereka berdua, yang terdengar hanya suara gemerisik dedaunan dan bau rerumputan kala ditiup angin.

"Sa….su…ke….kun."

Sasuke mendongak dan menatap Sakura tak percaya, apakah dia salah dengar? Sakura memanggilnya Sasuke-kun?

"Sasuke-kun, ka...lau ki...ta bertemu la...gi kau ha...rus jadi pa...carku ya!"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, "maksudnya?"

"A..ku i…ngin men…jadi sa…tu satu…nya o…rang yang ka…mu sa….yang," jelas Sakura

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum, "iya." Jawabnya mantap

"Jan….ji?" Sakura menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya

"Janji." Dan kedua jari kelingking kecil itupun menyatu, mengucapkan sebuah janji yang akan mengubah takdir mereka nantinya

"Cherry, jangan lupakan aku ya, aku akan sangat merindukanmu"

"Pas….ti."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Sekali lagi author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena baru bisa publish, chapter depan diusahain gak sengaret ini...  
**

**Jadi? bagaimana menurut kalian dengan chapter keduaku? Jangan lupa komentar ya...**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Sherry Ai**


End file.
